Love on the Court
by Booknrd187
Summary: Beatrice Prior started her beach volleyball career in a camp when she was 7. But, she also met Tobias Eaton. Being best friends, they seemed to do everything together. That is, until Tobias turned fifteen, and was offered a professional beach volleyball team to play on, and he leaves Tris. But what happens when Tobias comes back in search of a partner?
1. Chapter 1

**Love on the Court**

**Chapter 1**

**TRIS POV (age: 7) **

"You'll do fine, Beatrice" my mother assures me, "See? There are some beginners here, too"

A woman with blonde log hair, a blue baseball cap and a blue shirt, comes over to me, "What's your name?"

"Beatrice" I say, a little unsure. She smiles at me.

"What level is she?" he woman asks my mom.

"She's taken one clinic. She can pass" my mom says, holding me close to her.

"Well, I'm Amanda" the won in the blue shirt says, "And hat other guy over there" she points to a man in blue, "is Jay. We'll be your instructors for the next week and a half"

I nod, and pull away from my mom.

Amanda takes my hand, and I wave to mother, as she leaves.

"Partner up with, err, let's see. Partner up with Tobias. He's all the way in the back by the end line" Amanda says, putting her hand on my back. She leaves to talk to another family, but I keep walking towards the boy-Tobias.

He's passing the ball to himself.

"Hi" I say, and he stops to look at me, "Um, Amanda told me to partner up with you. You're Tobias, right?"

He nods, "Yeah, and you are?"

"Uh...Beatrice" I say.

"Nice to meet you Beatrice" he puts the ball down by his feet, in the sand, and holds is hand out for me to shake. I hold my hand to his, and he shakes it.

I give him a small smile.

"Okay" he says, "Are you a beginner?"

"Kind of, I mean, I did a clinic for a few weeks, and, I think I'm okay.

I smile and nod at him. He has dark blue eyes, and a tie-dye t-shirt, in the middle, it says, "I'm trying" in yellow letters. His hair is nicely cut, and he's a cute little boy. He looks older than me though. He wears dark blue shorts, and he steps back, and tosses the ball to me.

I put my hands in their position and bump it, but it doesn't go that high, so Tobias dives for it, and sand splatters on my face, and I close my eyes, and spit sand out of my mouth.

"Ew" I say.

"Sorry" he says, rubbing some sand off his arms.

"Hustle in!" Coach Amanda yells to all of us. Tobias picks up the ball, and runs to put the ball in the basket.

"We're going to learn everybody's name, so let's make a circle under the tent" she says, beckoning us to the tent. It's not really a tent, just a tarp.

I sit in between two nine-year-olds.

"Okay, we will say our name, then our age, then…." Amanda drifts off, "our favorite song. You can say why"

I smile. I already know.

"Okay, you first" she points to the person next to her.

"I'm Hailey. I'm ten. My favorite song is 'Black Widow'" Hailey says, her brown hair, swaying as she tosses it back.

Amanda nods for the next person who is the eight-year-old next to me.

"I'm Bailey. I'm nine. Mine is Love Story. Because I love romance" she says matter-of factly.

Then it's my turn.

"My name is Beatrice. I'm seven and a half. My favorite songs are 'On Top of the World' by Imagine Dragons and 'Hall of Fame' by The Script. I like them, because they make you feel like you can do anything"

I finish with a deep breath, and coach Amanda nods at me, "Nice"

There are only eight of us, so we get finished quickly.

I can't help but draw in the sand. I have a wild imagination, so I draw myself playing for a professional volleyball team. I imagine myself hitting the balls like they do in the Olympics. The last person was Tobias. There are only two boys in the Beach Volleyball camp, but he was the oldest.

"I'm Tobias. I'm ten. I also like, 'On Top of the World' by Imagine Dragons, and I also love it, because it gives you inspiration"

I have no idea what inspiration is, but it sounds nice.

"Wait" Bailey says, a fake smile on her lips, "My favorite song is also 'On Top of the World'"

"Now, we all know how to pass, correct?"We all nod, "We'll just go over it anyways"

We review passes and do a few passes. We learn setting and spiking (which is hitting), and we just learned serving.

"Now, we're going to serve to each other, partners" Amanda says. I see a man sneak up behind her, and wrap her arms around her, and he plants a kiss on her head. Amanda quickly turns around and sees that it's just a man, not some creepy guy.

Oh, that's the Jay guy. Are they dating, or something?

Meanwhile, I saw everyone seem to scoot closer to one person, like pairs.

Except me. I look around for someone, but the girl I should be paired up with has become a triplet sort of thing.

And Amanda kissing Jay, isn't really helping.

I look around for Tobias. He's looking Bailey up and down, while she's begging, "Will you be my partner?"

He keeps shaking his head, and he walks towards me.

"I can't, she's my partner" Tobias says, pointing to me. I look up at him. Since when was I his partner? Since now.

She gives me a look and walks off.

He grabs a ball from the cart, "The nerve of some people" he says, shaking his head. He walks under the net to the other side. He holds the ball in one hand, and tosses it, hitting it directly to me. Wow. He's good.

I hold the ball up in my left and toss it, and hit it. It hits the net, so I try again. I hold it up, and hit it, and instead it goes under the net. I put my hands to my face. Come _on, _Beatrice, you have to try.

Then the song, "On Top of the World" comes to my mind. Tobias serves it to me, and I sing it, softly, and quietly.

_If you love somebody, you better tell while they're here because_

I hold the ball up.

_They just might run away from you_

_You'll never know what went well,_

_Then again it just depends on_

_How much time is left for you?_

I toss it. _Not good enough. _I think to myself.

_I've had the highest mountains_

_I've had the deepest rivers_

I pick up the ball.

_You can have it all but life keeps moving_

I hold it up.

_I'll take it in but don't look down._

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open them.

'_Cause I'm on top of the world 'ay_

I hit the ball directly in the center of my palm and hit it. It goes over the net, barley making it, but I did it! I smile and bite my lip. I look over at Coach Amanda, and she's STILL kissing Jay. Ew.

They are just kissing in public, not even taking a look at us? Wow. Smooth.

I don't look and Tobias' ball hits me in the head. I rub my head and pick it up. I reply the song and movement on my head. I just need to hit harder. I try, but it goes over the net, and it hits outside the in line.

I bite my lip.

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down, and it's a long way up when you hit the ground. Get up, now, Get up, Get up now._

Right. I got to get up. Tobias serves to me from behind the line, and STILL gets it in. Wow. He's better than I thought.

By the time Amanda and Jay stop kissing, I've served from halfway from the end line.

"Now, we're going to play King of the Court" Amanda says, smiling at Jay, "So we're-"

"But I'm a Queen, not a king" Bailey says. Amanda rolls her eyes and continues. She explains the rules. We need a partner, and she doesn't care who it is. We have to throw the ball, but try not let the other two player catch it. Then they would throw it back and we have to try to it.

"Who wants to start?"

Bailey and Hailey raise their hands, and they walk up and wait for their first competitor. It's Niall (the other boy) and Genevieve. They lose. Then us.

Tobias starts with the ball. He throws it to where they aren't, and it hits the sand. We smile, and walk to the other side of the court, as Bailey and Hailey walk to our side, and they get in line.

Next two players. I catch and throw it. They catch it and throw it. Tobias catches it and throws it. They miss.

Next two players. They throw, and I catch it, barely, and I throw it where they aren't and they miss. I did it!

Next two players are Bailey and Hailey. Bailey throws it. Tobias catches it basically throws it hard and they lose it. We smile.

I look over at Amanda, and she nods at us in approval.

We end up not leaving our spot. I got twelve people out, and Tobias got- actually I lost count. They let us play in the water, but I decide not to, and Bailey and Tobias hang out, while I draw into the sand. We are alone, since Amanda and Jay decide to kiss in the water.

That leaves me walking alone to my house, sipping a water bottle. I put my water bottle back in my grey bag. I look at the ocean while I walk, and a hand startles me.

It's Tobias.

"Is your house this way?" he asks, out of breath.

"Um…yeah" I say.

"So is mine. We'll walk together" he says, stepping next to me.

We don't really say anything until Tobias speaks up, "I like 'On Top of the World' too, you know"

At this I smile. I bite my lip. I'm crazy if I do what I'm thinking. But I do.

"If you love somebody!" I yell out, "You better tell them while they're here, 'cause"

Tobias smiles and joins in, "They just might run away from you!" People stare, but if we're having fun, it doesn't matter.  
"You'll never know what went well, then again it just depends on how much time is left for you?" we both yell out of key, "I've had the highest mountains, I've had the deepest rivers, you can have it all but life keeps on moving!" we yell, laughing.

"I take it in but down look down!" Tobias says

"CAUSE IM ON TOP OF THE WORLD" we both yell, "IM ON TOP OF THE WORLD, WAITING ON THIS FOR A WHILE, PAYING MY DUES TO THE DIRT, IVE BEEN WAITING TO SMILE, IVE BEEN HOLDING IN FOR A WHILE" we basically burst out laughing. He smiles, a warm smile. I return it. It's only then when I realize, we're at my house.

"Um, this is it" I say, putting my hands behind my back.

"You did well, Bea" he says. He forgot part of my name.

"My name's Beatrice" I say.

"I know, I was trying a nickname" he says, "No?"  
"No. But, a nickname would be nice. How about Tris, or something?" I say.

"Tris" he says, then he nods, "Yah, I like that"

"What about you?" I ask.

"I like my name"

"I'm calling you Toby" I say, smile.

"Bye Toby!" I say, waving to him, biting my lip to contain a smile. He turns to keep walking, but I call something out to him.

"Toby? Are we friends?" I ask. I only had on friend, but she went away.

H smiles, "Are you kidding? Of course we're friends. I wouldn't burst out lyrics of my favorite song with anyone, would I?"

"No" I say. I wave to him, a smile stuck on Tobias'- no, Toby's-face.

**That was 2014 words. **

**I hoped you like it. **

**I actually think this is Divergent's first volleyball fanfiction. **

**Anyways, review. **

**Isi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. I mean, if I did, my name would probably be Veronica Roth, but it's not. **

**Sorry! I posted a chapter from Divergent: A Different Era**

**Really Sorry!**

**TRIS POV (the day after)**

"Wait, so, you don't have any siblings?" I ask Tobias, passing the ball. Of course, the ball doesn't go to Tobias; instead it flies to the right. He shakes his head as I retrieve the ball.

"I have a brother named Caleb" I say, picking up the ball.

"Is it nice to have siblings?" he asks.

"Sometimes" I sigh, walking over to the net. I throw him the ball. He catches it.

"I've always wanted an older brother" he says, staring off into the distance. He tosses me the ball. I hit it with great accuracy, but not enough strength, so I don't hit it very hard. But that doesn't stop Tobias. He bumps the ball, which, I end up not getting to; it lands at my feet instead.

I put a hand to my forehead, "Why can't I do it?" I say, intentionally to myself, but Tobias replies.

"Your hips are forward, and you're not using your legs" he simply says, grabbing the ball. He tosses the ball to himself, "See? My hips are back, and my knees are bent"

I observe his stance and his posture. His hips are back, and his knees are bent. I try to get my hips back, but it makes me feel uncomfortable, like I'm sitting in an invisible chair, but I try. I bend my knees a little.

"Um, you knees to bend your knees a little more" he says. I do. "Your hips need to be back, just a little bit more-"

He walks over to me, and places his hand on my hip, pulling me back a little. "There" he says, "That's good" He walks to the end line, and says, "Now, try not to move your posture, but straighten your legs, using them like a spring"

I bite my lip as he tosses.

_You're on top of the world, Beatrice, remember?_

I try not to move my hips, and I try to straighten my knees when the ball gets to me, but I only hit it straight up. I move my arms and cover my head, and it hits my elbow.

"I think you need to lower your arms" Tobias says, "Go back to the position, and try again, with your arms lower"

Before I do, I look back at Amanda. Jay's arm is hung around Amanda's shoulder, and they're laughing at something on their phones. How were they even hired?! They're not helping me, only Tobias is.

I turn to Tobias, and I lower my hips, I bend my knees and lower my arms.

"Great" Tobias says, "Now try"

He tosses me the ball.

_You're on top of the world. _

The ball bounces off my arms, directly into Tobias' hands. I bite my lip and smile. I did it. Of course I did it; I'm on top of the world.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

**TRIS POV (AGE 9)**

By the time camp had ended, Tobias and I said goodbye to each other. I haven't seen him since.

"Beatrice, please look you best. It's absolutely crucial that you wear formal attire" my mother says.

"I don't know what that means" I say, and Caleb puts his book down, looking at me, "She means you have to wear a dress and be fancy"

I sigh, "Fine, but if I don't have fun, you owe me a trip to the ice cream store"

She simply rolls her eyes and says, "The dress is on your bed"

I walk into my room, and see a plain grey dress -since dad's trying to get into the Grey Company, it's grey. I look at it. It's a long-sleeved grey dress that reaches to about my ankles. I put it on. My hair down doesn't go with it, so I call mom to put it in a bun.

"So, how's beach volleyball?" she asks, while brushing my hair back.

"Well, I can hit directly down when you spike, like you're supposed to" I say shrugging, "Mom, I really like this sport, can I play real games, not clinics?"  
"Like…."she struggles for words. Apparently doing a bun and talking at the same time is hard for her, "a club?"

"If that's what you call it" I say, looking into the mirror. She twists my hair and says, "How about that club in the west of the Abnegation sector, I forgot what it's called, but I think they'd let you in"  
I smile to myself. My first step to the Olympics.

"Alright" my mom says in a sigh, "All done"

As soon as the words leave her mouth, the doorbell rings.

"That must be them. Remember, be respectful. When I call you, you come downstairs" she says, rather fast, heading towards the door.

She said I could do it. She said I could join a club. I smile again, and this time to the mirror. It's strange. Our family rarely looks into the mirror, considering that we only have two mirrors. One in my room and one in mom and dad's room. They are hidden behind panels, though. My mother said that's part of living in the Abnegation sector.

I look at my features, so plain. I need to encourage myself, so I sing to myself, closing the panel.

"I'm on top of the world, I'm on top of the world, I've been waiting on this for a while now, paying my dues to the dirt, I've been waiting to-"

"Beatrice! Please come down" my mother says, loudly, but not quite yelling.

I hurry to the stairs and walk down. I'm surprised to see who's at the bottom. It's Tobias.

"Tris?"

"Toby!" I say, walking down quicker. I give him a hug, and pull away. It's strange to see him wearing grey, and the fact that he's so formal, and his face definitely shows he's older.

"Do you two know each other?" my mother asks, laughing politely. I nod, "This is Toby-I mean Tobias- from beach volleyball camp. He's the one that _actually _taught me how to play"

Mother gives me an approving nod.

"Well" she starts, "This is Mr. Eaton and Mrs. Eaton" she says, pointing at a man and woman.

I bow my head to them, as mother told me. Mother smiles and Caleb comes down in a grey suit and tie. Father follows Caleb down the stairs, "Ah, Marcus" Father says, "Please come sit down, while the children play"

Tobias, Caleb and I walk upstairs.

Caleb turns to me, "You guys go play, and I'm going to read in my room"

He quickly walks into his room, shutting the door silently behind him.

I look up at Toby. He got taller.

"Wanna play chess?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders.

"Sure" he says. I lead him to my room, and pull out the chessboard. He plops down on the carpet, as do I.

"Okay, I'll be yellow" I say, pulling the yellow pieces out of the bag.  
"Correction: I'm pretty sure that's beige" he says, matter-of-factly.

"Okay, its beige, grab the purple pieces out of the box, will you?" I say, setting up my pieces.

"Correction: I'm pretty sure that's maroon" he says, trying to hide a smile.

"Okay, its maroon, now take them out" I say, sternly. He does. He sets them up, looking at my pieces, and copying thwm, and I get the feeling he has no idea how to play chess.

"Ever played chess before, Toby?" I ask.

"Nope" he says, popping the 'p'.

"Well then, let's play battle" I say, and he tilts his head"We'll have to of the same pieces go up against each other and they'll fight. Whoever wins gets both the pieces. Whoever ends up with the most pieces wins"  
Tobias looks at me confused, "How are we supposed to fight with the pieces?"

I sit up straighter, "Well, you hold the piece with one hand, and you put your other hand behind your back, and you try to keep your piece safe, while trying to take the other person's piece, but only with one hand"

He nods, "okay, it makes sense"

Then we start.

**PAGE BREAK**

"How could you beat me?" he asks his hands on his head.

I twirl the king piece in my hand, "I just have had more experience than you"

He shakes his head," I can't lose to a girl!"

"Who, I may add, is younger than you" I say, smiling proud.

"Whatever" he mumbles.

"Do you still play volleyball?" I ask, setting up the pieces.

"Duh. I'm on a competitive team" he says.

"I've always wanted to be on a competitive team" I say, dreamily.

"Tobias!" the man-Mr. Eaton- yells, "Time to go!"

"Can we play tomorrow? Rematch?" I ask, hopeful.

"I guess, since we literally live two blocks down" He stands up, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, so like, one o'clock?" I ask, and he nods. He walks over to the door.

He opens the door "Bye Tris"

"Bye Toby"

He closes the door.

He's just as fun as I remember him.

**FOLLOWING DAY **

"Ha! I win again!" I say, putting my hands up in the air.

"What's your secret?" he whispers, I lean in, "I don't have a secret"

He chuckles a little bit.

"Anyways, how are you in volleyball?" he asks, looking at me.

"Okay, I guess. But I really want to do a club. According to my mom there are tryouts in a month!"I say, "And I really like this sport" I look down at my lap. I only have clinics once a week and they are just clinics. I never really get challenged; it's too easy for me.

"Hey" Tobias says a smile on his face, "I could teach you. Every day after school! Then you'll make the team!"

My face brightens up. "Really? That would be awesome"

"Yeah, okay, I have to be home at five, so, one more game, which I _will _win" he says, and I mumble, "In your dreams"

He rolls his eyes, and sets up the game again.

And I win again.

**Thank you so much for all the awesome feedback! Ya'll deserve a hug.**

***gives virtual hug***

**Anyways, review, and follow. :)**

**Isi**

**Although I still haven't been able to get my hands on a copy of Divergent…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tris POV(AGE 9) **

With only one week to go, I'm sure I am going to nail the tryouts. I can hit directly downwards, my approach is rusty, but it'll do, my serves fly high over the net, and my sets are high but not too high.

I'm not Olympic material, but I'm pretty good for a nine-year-old.

Tobias stands on the other side of the net, holding the ball in his left hand, getting ready to toss. A smirk plays on his lips, and he tosses the ball, serving it to my left. I bump it up, and then set it to myself, and I hit it. Not my best hit, but it'll do.

Tobias digs it, setting the ball to himself, hitting over. It's a very quick hit, and it's hard too, but I manage to dig it. I set it to myself, and hit it with all my might. I don't have much power, but the wind pushes it away from Tobias.

I win!

He shakes his head, "It was the wind"

"Hey" I say, want to grab a smoothie from my house, the play a round of battle? "

He nods, getting up, dusting the sand off his thighs. He grabs the ball.

"You are going to nail that tryout" he says, joining me as I walk towards my house, as we talk about other things, like school.

We reach my house, and drink a strawberry smoothie, and we play battle in my room. Tobias still hasn't won a game against me. I set up the board. I take my beige pieces and we start.

"You know," Tobias says, while literally wrestling with my fingers, "I need to tell you, that tomorrow I can't help you again. I'm going to a game in another city"

I drink some more of my smoothie.

"That's okay. How long will it be this time?" I ask. He's always had games outside the city. It's not for long, though.

"Three days" I nearly spit out my smoothie.

"Three days? How far is this place?" I ask.

"The game's in La Jolla"

"That's a seventeen hour drive!" I say, stealing his piece. I take both pieces and put them on my side.

"It's competitive. I'm a busy guy" he says, grabbing his next piece.

I sigh, "Will you be there for my try out? Please?" I beg.

He smiles, "Duh"

I smile, and give him a quick hug.

"Even though there's no reason. You're going to make it"

I pull away, "Thanks" I say, "And you're going to win that game in La Jolla"

He steals my piece, taking both of the pieces. Mine and his.

"Let's count" I sigh.

After counting, I say, unsurprisingly,

"I win again"

**PAGE BREAK**

The days I'm practicing without Tobias are long and hard. I have no motivation. I put some more sunscreen on. It's almost ninety degrees, and I'm still practicing.

But I end ten minutes later.

"Hey!" a girl says, as I walk to my house.  
"Hi?" I ask. She's my age, probably.

"I watched you play. You're good. You should try out for the club. What sector are you in?" she asks.

"Abnegation" it comes out more like a sigh. I don't feel proud to be an Abnegation child.

"I'm a Candor. May be we could work together and practice. I've wanted to make the team for Candor"  
I can't help but let her. With Tobias gone, I'm not having any fun on my own. So I simply say, "Sure. I mean, normally I practice with someone else, but, he's in La Jolla right now. He's gone for another two days, how about tomorrow and the day after at four?"

She nods, "I'm Christina. And you are?"

"B-" I stop. That doesn't sound right. I decide to use the nickname Tobias calls me.

"Tris"

She smiles, "Nice to meet you. See you tomorrow"

**PAGEBREAK**

Christina is definitely different than Tobias. Her passes are sloppy, and her serves hit the net.

So yester day and today, I was her teacher. She's improved, but by how much? Not much.

So I told her everything Tobias told me.

"Alright, let's take a break" I say. She nods, grabbing her water, clutching it tightly. I sigh, wiping sweat off my forehead. I feel arms wrap around me and I immediately turn with my fists in the air, ready to swing at anything that hits me.

But Tobias is standing there.

I put my hands on my mouth, "Oh my gosh! Why are you here? I thought you got back tomorrow!"

He wraps his arms around me, "As soon as we finished the game we took off. We got home early!"

"Oh!" I wrap my arms around him, so we are in a hug."More practice!"He says smiling. I pull away from the hug and smile.

"But, I have a new friend to introduce you to" I say, putting my arms back at my sides. Christina walks up next to me. Good timing. She looks at him like she's saying, "What's he doing here?"

"This is Christina" I say, motioning to her. Christina raises an eyebrow, "Who's this?"

"This is-"I start, but Tobias cuts me off.

"I'm Four" he says, crossing his arms. Four? Wasn't his name Tobias?

"Really?" Christina asks, "You look older"

"No" Tobias says, "My name is Four"

"Four? Like the number?"

"Yes. Now go practice" he says, a stern voice. Christina holds her hands up in defense and picks up a ball.

"What's with him?" she asks. I look at Tobias; "I don't know, he's never like this" She smiles at me, with raised eyebrows.

"May be he likes you "she says.

"No" I immediately say. But the thought lingers in the back of my mind as I practice. Does he?

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK **

After I win another game of battle (of course) I take sip of my smoothie, and ask him, "Why Four?"

"Hmm?" he looks up at me, "Oh, I guess I decided I didn't really like the name Tobias. And I started volleyball when I was Four. I also dominated in that competitive game. I gave four kills. So, Four seems to click"

I pick up a chess piece, "It's going to be so weird to call you Four"

"No! No! No! Please call me Tobias. Just you though. When it's just us"

"Okay" I say smiling and nodding.

"Now" he says, standing up, "We have to get you to those tryouts"

**Don't mind me, just a page break**

I stand with a ball in my hand, and I feel like everyone's eyes are on me. This is the last part. If I do well on this, I'll make it on the team for sure. I see my mom, and my dad, and my brother, and I see Christina. And I see Tobias. He's smiling, giving me a thumbs up. I suck in a breath.

I toss the ball in the air, and hit it. It goes all the way over the net, hitting the middle left of the court. I made it in. I made it in.

I made it in.

Now all I can do is wait. I sit down next to a few other girls from the Abnegation sector. I watch other girls try. And I wait.

After what feels like forever, the names are beginning to be called, and I bite my nails, and wait for mine.

There are only six girls allowed in the club.

Of course, it's not like that many people tried out. There were only fifteen. That means nine people won't be on the team.

I hear the names called.

"Susan Black"

One.

"Jenny Writ"

Two.

"Hailey Richer"

Three.

"Vanessa Peters"

Four.

"Melanie Meyers"  
Five.

Only one more name.

"Beatrice Prior"

Was that my name? That was my name! That was my name!

I bite my lip, to contain the biggest smile I will ever wear. More information is being fed to us.

When we are dismissed I run outside, and scream, "I'm On Top of the World!"

Tobias gives me another hug, a hard one.

"You did it!" he says. I did.

I did do it.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

Four years later, I hit the ball over the net once again, with much more force and power than I did when I was nine.

"Oh" Tobias says smiling, "You beat me again"

I roll my eyes, "I just blocked it"

"Let's take a break. I need to talk to you" he says, a serious face forming.

"Okay" I say, a little nervous. What on Earth could make him so serious?

We grab a smoothie from the concessions stand, and walk down the beach barefoot. As I take a sip of my strawberry smoothie, he begins to talk. Slowly.

"Um…I don't know how to say this. It's really hard, I just-"

He looks at the floor, as if searching for something, then stops us here, by cutting in front of me, looking into my eyes. His eyes contain something I haven't seen from him before. It's sadness.

"I'm-I'm going away" he says in a sigh.

"Wait, what?" I ask, widening my eyes.

"I'm with a traveling team now, and I can't. I have to go"

I drop my smoothie. I'll always have time for another smoothie, but I'll never have any more time with Toby. I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my head into his chest, a tear escaping my eye. It's going to happen, Tris.

"You're not mad?"

"What could I be mad at?"

"I would've told you as soon I knew, but I couldn't do it" he says, stroking my hair.

"Well, it's going to happen whether I like it or not. Just like the grass is green and the sky is blue and I live in the Abnegation sector" I say, "And Tobias is going away"

He bites his lip, and then bends down so he's my height, "Hey, you are still going to practice with that Christina girl, okay? May be if the Olympics let opposite genders play with each other, I'll come back and have you as my partner okay? So keep practicing"

I nod, and he pulls me into another hug, tight.

"Toby, when are you going?"

"Tomorrow morning" he says, biting his lip again.

I nod, "Okay, Toby, I want you to know, you were the best friend I've ever had in my life. You helped me through those times I needed help. I know it sounds cheesy, but you really are the bestest friend I've ever had. I don't care if I sound like I'm nine; I'm going to miss you. So much"

A tear escapes his eye too, and he speaks, "I promise Tris, I will find you again. I promise, I will look for you. Okay? Don't ever forget me"

"I won't"

"And I won't forget you" he says, stoking my cheek. I waiting for something to happen, some sort of affectionate movement, but it never comes.

"I promise"

And with that, he's gone running back to the beach, his sandals in his hands, with something written in the sand I didn't see before. A little heart with our initials in it.

_B and T_

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is :)**

**Not a long A/N because my mom wants me to go to bed. **

**But PLEASE review. **

**Next chapter is where they will most likely meet up, depending on how I'm feeling, so if you want them to meet up, say so, if you want me to wait a few chapters, say so. **

**Also, I want to know, I'm going to Barns and Nobles on Friday to get: **

**Delirium**

**Before I fall**

**Any recommendations? Leave a review! **

**Isi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, sorry it's been a while, I was EXTREMLY busy with school, but here I am. **

**Me: Zeke, please do a disclaimer**

**Zeke: Isi does not own Divergent or any of its characters. Wait, I'm not real? **

**Me: Uh….cue story!  
Zeke: Wait, I need to know-**

**Chapter 4**

**TRIS POV**

"Ha! We win again!" Christina yells, pumping her fist into the air. I smile and give her a hi-five.

Uriah puts his hands on his thighs, breathing hard, as well as Will. Marlene and Shauna tackle us in a hug, and Max calls us in.

"Hustle in everybody" Max says. Zeke, Will, Shauna, Uriah, Christina, Marlene, and I run in, shagging our ball.

"Good job" he says, smiling, "but let's try hitting harder; after all, the tryouts for the Olympics are in two months. Notes: good approach Christina on that last hit, and Uriah and Will, please try NOT LOSING! Girls, good job"

Christina and I nod, chuckling. Though it's not strange that Christina and I win a game; it's fairly regular.

"Max" Zeke whines, "When's my partner going to be here?"

"His plane arrives noon tomorrow, Zeke" Max says, looking at his clipboard, "Please be patient"

Zeke pouts, "I've been looking forward to meet him ALL week"

I roll my eyes.

I can't believe I made it to the Divergent Beach Volleyball Team. I go from clinics, to here, so close to the Olympics. It's all with the help of Tobias.

Unfortunately, they don't let mixed gender play with each other. I don't beloved Tobias is coming back any time soon. It's been four years eight months and twenty three days since I last saw our initials written out on the sand.

"Let's try Christina and Tris versus Marlene and Shauna" Max says, and you three. Zeke, I'll play with you"

I hear Zeke sigh, and he puts his hand to his forehead, as we go off to play.

And we win.

** .PAGEBREAK.**

The next day, Zeke is absent. Probably to pick his new partner up from the airport. When we are dismissed to lunch, Christina pulls me over.

"Tris! Can you be a girl for a second?" she asks, excitement in her voice.

"I'm always a girl"  
"I mean like silly annoying girl" she says. I twirl my hair, "'kay"

She takes a deep breath, "Will kissed me"

"What?" I ask, jumping up from the chair, "How did this happen?"

"Well" Christina says, "We were swimming on the beach, the setting sun behind us and he just looked at me and kissed me"

I laugh, "Finally. I think everyone but you noticed he liked you"

She rolls her eyes, "What about you? When is that Four guy coming back?" she asks, and I sigh. I told her that I liked Four, and he liked me a few days after he left.

"I'm losing hope, Christina" I say, putting my hand on my forehead, "I don't think he's coming back, ever. Plus, he probably likes someone else by now"

Christina pulls me towards the concessions stands, saying, "If that boy just leaves you like that and comes back with a girlfriend, I'll punch him in the face"

We order our smoothies, and pay, walking off to the side, waiting for our numbers to be called.

"Well, please don't" I say, "That's my childhood best friend you're talking about"

"Childhood, best friend. I'm your best friend now, right?" I nod, and say, "Are you nervous, about the whole Olympic thing?"

"Of course I'm nervous! If we actually get in, there's a fairly small chance we'll win a medal or even recognition" she says.

"Number forty eight" the man with our smoothies says, and he hands us the smoothies as we walk towards the courts.

"Recognition?" I ask, "We'll get TONS of recognition" She smiles at me.

We begin to talk with Shauna and Marlene and Will and Uriah about random things and a few minutes later, Max walks over to us, "Alright team. Zeke won't be back until tonight at sunset with his new partner"

"Wait" Christina says, "Why tonight?"

"The teammates are all going swimming tonight. It's to thank you for all your hard work, so let's keep up the good work. Chris and Tris, you-"

"Please don't call me Chris" Christina says, crossing her arms, and a smile finds its way to Will's face.

"Okay, Uh, you are Team A. So, Team A against Team B and Team C will sit out" Max says, clasping his hands together.

"Who's Team B?" Uriah asks.

"You guys" Max says, and we start playing.

We win again.

** .PAGEBREAK.**

"Why can't I just wear the plain grey bikini? Why go all out?" I ask, whining.

"Because it's not _sexy. _All boys like girls in _sexy _bikinis" she says, picking up another bikini. I roll my eyes.

After piling into the fitting rooms and trying on nearly a thousand bikinis, (Just kidding, but it felt like a thousand) I finally picked out the perfect one. It's a mint green color, and it has a heart in the center of the top piece. Christina calls it plain, but to me, it's beautiful.

We walk out of the store, and we stop at Salad Sensations, and then we go back to the beach around seven.

I sit around the campfire with Uriah, roasting marshmallows, as Will and Christina make out in the water, and Shauna and Lynn talk with Marlene, who is leaning on Uriah. I wear my denim shorts, and a tie-dye shirt that has the word "Divergent" on the front of it, and the number six on the back of it, ehich is my number on the team. Divergent is the name of our beach volleyball team.

My hair is in a messy bun, and I put a hand on my face, the other, toasting the marshmallow.

"What do you think he's like?" Erin asks. She's obviously talking about the new guy playing with Zeke after Amar grew too old. Erin has been Shauna's best friend since preschool, and she's absolutely boy-crazy. She doesn't play volleyball though. She's a professional figure skater. She won't make it to the Olympics though. She hasn't been offered.

"Is he tall? Hot? Sexy?" she asks, dreamily. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever" I say, "I'm going to swim"

I walk down to the beach, but instead of swimming, I sit down in the sand that's not yellow, but the hard sand you can draw in but the water doesn't reach it.

I try to draw my volleyball journey.

First, I draw the clinics. The clinics where the coaches didn't help, but Toby did. I draw a little me next to a net with a question mark over my head.

The next was when I got into the club. Everyone was there, and they were cheering me on. I draw me and a net cheering and I start to sing.

"I'm on top of the world, hey, I'm on top of the world hey," I sing slowly.

Then I draw the next important times, up until I find myself drawing a heart. A heart with a B and T inside of it, a little plus sign connecting the two was on the sand. That's what Toby drew for me. For _me._

"Well" a deep voice says behind me, "I guess you kept your promise. You never did forget"

His choice of words surprise, and I draw my eyebrows together. I stand up and slowly turn around.

There stands the man with two icy blue eyes and dark hair, who's had one of the biggest influences on me as a kid, and I've been waiting to see him since the day he left.

Tobias.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry for the cliffy. Here it is. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Tris, please do a disclaimer**

**Tris: IMMA A DIVERGENT AND I CAN'T BE CONTROLLED!**

**Me: *rolls eyes**

**Tris: Fine. Isi doesn't own Divergent. Or Divergents. NO ONE CAN CONTROL MEEE!**

**Me: *face palms.**

**TRIS POV**

_Tobias_

Oh. My. God.

The first thing that happens in that moment is he wraps his arms around me, hugging me tight.

It takes me few seconds to actually realize what's happening; he's here, and he remembers who I am, but when I do, my arms go around him, pulling him tight, and he's squeezing me so hard it's difficult to breathe.

He pulls away and I finally get a breath, and a good look at him. He's not wearing a shirt, and he's wearing black and red striped swim trunks.

He's grown much taller, and his face is much more masculine. He's gained muscle. He's gained a six pack, actually.

"Oh my God, Tobias, what are you doing here?!" I whisper-yell.

"I was invited" he says a grin on his face, his arms on my back, "by Max. I'm Zeke's new partner. We're trying out for the Olympics"

I can't find anything else to say, so I say, "But you just met him"

"Actually we didn't" he says, putting his hands on my waist, "We met half a year ago while Zeke was playing with Amar, when he left, and my partner left, we decided to play"

I smile, "I'm on the team, too"

"I know" he says, then tenses up and says, "I mean, no I didn't, I was uh…." I cut him off with a soft laugh.

"It's okay" I say, "Speak the truth"

He rolls his eyes, "I knew" I smile, and throw my arms around his neck, "And I missed you" he says, "A lot. I wanted to surprise you. I hoped you didn't forget me"

"Never" I say, "You helped me get to where I am today"

"Wanna talk?" he asks, and I shake my head, smiling, "I just kinda want to enjoy the fact you're right here"

"Swim, may be?" he asks, and I nod. I pull away from the hug, and just grab his hand, and pull him into the water, with the others tumbling after us. Will and Christina are still making out, and they stop as soon as the first splash is made. We all tackle each other in the water, and draw so much attention to ourselves. Will lifts Christina up and slings her over his shoulder, as Christina shouts, "Damn you Will! Put me down!"

"Does this annoy you?" he asks, and Christina nods, "Well then I better keep doing it"

"Will" she screams, "Okay, that's it, no more kisses for the rest of the day!" We stand there and watch Will carry her, and that's when Zeke lifts up Shauna, but unlike Christina, you can tell Shauna's enjoying it. I laugh, and before you know it, Marlene is in the air, and she shivers, "It's so cold out here!"

The only people left are me and Erin. Erin obviously wanted Tobias to lift her up, and I didn't want to be lifted up at all, so I walked out of the water, or I began to.

Tobias grabbed my waist and pulled me back into the water, "Where do you think you're going? I just found you!"

I manage a laugh, and he pulls me towards him and a look of jealously crosses Erin's face.

"Looks like Erin wants you" I say laughing.

"Does she? But what if I want to hang out with you?" he asks with a smirk on his face. After the sun went down, we headed back to our houses, but Tobias came along with me. He seemed tense to be back, but I didn't question it. I put my hand in his, and he seemed to soften a little.

I reached my house, the same one I had when Tobias first met me. I took a breath, "Here it is"

"Yah" he says, almost nervously.

"Want to come in to we can talk?"I ask, putting my hand on the knob. He nods, and I push the door, open, and I see my mom reading on the couch. She wears glasses when she reads, and she doesn't read often.

She stands up taking off her glasses, and observes Tobias.

"Well God's be" she says, "Is that you, Tobias Eaton?" Tobias smiles, and he nods, "Yes ma'm, I would loved to be called Four, if you don't mind"

"Four, I see you've come back. For what reason may I ask?" he asks, placing her book back in the book shelf.

"I'm here to play with one of Tris' teammates. We will be on the same team" he says, very formal.

"Ah, well, make yourself at home, and I'll make some tea" she says, hurrying into the kitchen. Tobias looks at me and raises his eyebrow. I copy him, and he says, "Up for a game of Battle, madam?"

"Any day, Mr. Eaton, any day" I say, in an English accent, hurrying over, and pulling out the chessboard. It is dusty. I haven't played it in forever. The last time I played was when I tried to get Christina to like it, but she didn't seem to like it. I haven't played since.

"This thing seems ancient" Tobias says, pulling out the maroon pieces. I pull out the beige pieces, and set them up.

"Anyways, I feel awful for missing almost four years of your life. Tell me, what's been going on?" he asks, and we begin the first game.

"Well, Caleb just went to college a few weeks ago. I made the Divergent team. Olympic Trials are in a month and a half. Reunited with you" I say shrugging.

"I already knew that" he says, "Except for the college thing with Caleb. But how was high school? Any boyfriends?"

He seems hopeful. What for, I'm not sure.

"No. Not really, there was this one guy, but I only liked him for a week or so. He punched me in the face."His name was Peter. I still see him sometimes. I avoid him though. I only had a crush on him when I felt like Tobias wasn't coming back.

"That's a good reason not to like him "he says, as I take both pieces.

"What about you?" I ask, setting up the next battle, "Any girlfriends?" He looks around and leans in, "I saw Bailey a year ago. She still plays beach volleyball"

"No way. The Bailey who was totally crushing on you during camp?" He nods.

"Bailey Patterson. She's going to the Olympic trials, too. Beach Volleyball"

I steal his chess piece while he isn't looking.

"Does she still like you?"

He raises his eyebrows, "You know what she said, she was literally holding her boobs, and looking at me, and she said 'Wanna come with me?' I wanted to laugh so hard" he says, chuckling. I can't help but laugh, too.

My mom brings in the tea, and places one for me and one for Tobias. Then she smiles at us.

"You two are so cute" she says, walking away. Once she's out of earshot, Tobias speaks up.

"For your information" Tobias mumbles, smiling, "I am not cute, I am manly"

I chuckle, "You are, aren't you?"

He raises an eyebrow, "You think I'm manly?" I roll my eyes, and seem carless, but on the inside I'm freaking out. Did I just call him manly?

"Aren't all men manly?" I ask, as he takes the pieces. I take a sip of tea, and Tobias looks at his wristwatch, "I'm gonna head back to the hotel" he says, and he stands up and begins to walk away, he walks out the door, but I catch his sleeve outside the door, "Aren't you going to stay with your father?"

He shakes his head, "No"

I want to question him; I should, but instead I say, "You forgot to say good night, or good bye, or whatever" I hear the door close, and I shudder in the wind.

He chuckles, "Right. But I need to say that because?"

I put my hands on my hips and raise my eyebrows, "Well, say there's a meteor, and it's heading towards Earth. And we don't know about it. We would've never said goodbye to each other."

He looks at me first, his face turned serious after my three-sentence monologue. Tobias puts his hand on my waist, and pulls me close, and my arms go around his neck, and he says, "Well, if we were going to die tomorrow" he places his lips on my forehead. He doesn't finish the sentence. And instead we just stand there.

I don't know what this is, but whatever it is, I don't want to ruin it, so we just stay like this for a long time.

**He's back! Hopefully you are happy, my little pansy cakes ;)**

**Ugh! Do those red lines under those misspelled words annoy you! I want to call you all pansy cakes, but it's not a real word! Pansy is, and cake is, so they have to be separate. Anyways, please review. **

**I GOT THE MOVIE DIVERGENT!**

**FINALLYYYY!  
Also, I got 60 follows by the fourth chapter. THE FOURTH CHAPTER! You guys are the best. **

**Isi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Me: Peter, will you do a disclaimer please?  
Peter: Do I get a butter knife if I do?**

**Me: Uh…sure**

**Peter: Isi does own Divergent or any of it's characters. **

**Me: *gives Peter a butter knife***

**Peter:*smiles evily***

**Me: This was not a good idea**

**Warning: Brief but strong language**

**Please read the bottom when u r done!**

**TRIS POV**

The next morning, it was the usual. I felt like Tobias was a dream, so I double checked with my mom. Of course he was here. I never have vivid dreams like that.

Perhaps I did once. I dreamt I was in the Olympics, I was hitting the ball over, and we won the gold medal. Me, the first woman ever playing beach volleyball to enter the Olympics and win a gold medal, I can see it now.

The sun was peeking over the ocean when I reach the beach. One volleyball court was left for us to play on, and Christina, Zeke and Uriah were already there. They were waiting for Max, by passing the ball to each other. They stop when they see me.

"Tris" Christina says, smiling, "Where were you last night?"

"Home" I say, putting my bag down.

"I know, but what were you doing?" Uriah asks, chuckling.

"I was playing with Four "I say, and they all try to contain their laughter.

"Playing?" they all ask, giggling.

"You all have dirty minds" I say, joining them on the court, "We were playing a board game"

They all roll their eyes, and we keep passing, until Max and the others arrive. For some odd reason, Erin tagged along, too.

"Alright" Max says, clasping his hands together, "Alright, let's do girls versus girls and boys versus boys"

Christina and I against Marlene and Shauna.

We lose, unfortunately, not by much, though.

Tobias and Zeke won their game. We just pretty much played games and did a few drills.

Around sunset, was when we left. I bought a strawberry smoothie, and decided to sit on the beach bench for a while. The sunset was beautiful. I couldn't even describe it. The air was orange and blue and purple, and the sun just seemed to disappear under the sea.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice asks. I look up, and see that it's Tobias.

"No, not all" I say, sipping my smoothie.

He sits next to me, a smoothie in his hand, and he says, "You know, you seem ready for the Olympics"

"I am. I'm determined to get in" I say, furrowing my eyebrows, "Are you?"

"Kind of. It's all I wished for" he sighs.

"All I ever wished was that they would let opposite genders play together, and that you would come back, but only one of those two things happened"

"Aren't you glad I did come back, though?"he asks, turning to me.

"Of course!" I immediately reply, "I wanted you to come back more than anything. I wanted my best friend back"

He smiles and sips his smoothie, "I felt so bad that I left you, because I knew you had those tryouts for this team"

"I made it, though" I say, sighing, "Those few days before you left, I was so confused. You basically tried to avoid me. I thought I did something"

"What could you have done to make me stay away from you?" he says, then tenses up, but he continues anyways, "I thought you would hate me for not telling you"

I smile and he takes a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling.

"But it's wonderful to have you back" I say.

"I'm sorry to cut our meeting short, but I really have to go" he says, standing up, hauling his bag over his head.

He pulls my hand up, and presses his lips to my fingers. I can't help but smile, which causes him to smile. He walks away. I really did miss him. It wasn't the same at all.

"Excuse me" someone says, "You look oddly familiar. Could you remind me of who you are?" I whip my head back and see a boy my age standing there. But he's a familiar boy. A boy I never wanted to reunite with.

"Peter" I say, "Please go away"

"Oh, wait" he says, an evil smile on his face, "You're the first Stiff to make it to the Olympic Trials, aren't you?" I put my water bottle down, "Is that a compliment?" I ask.

"Yah, well, I'm competing in the Olympic Trials for Men's Beach Volleyball with my partner, Drew" he says, crossing his arms, and he inches closer to me, "I'm Peter"

"I know" is all I say.

"Yah well, I know you're stupid little team is competing, too, but you should tell them to just fuck off, because we're going to win" he says, then looks me up and down, "Same goes for you"

I guess I can't help myself when it comes to people doing this, but I need some sort of way to tell them that they can't say that about the people I care about. My hand goes up, and my palm hits his cheek with strong force. A slap.

He touches his cheek, which is now bright red, and I say, "Listen here, if anyone needs to fuck off, it's not my team" I was planning on adding, _it's you_, but I don't know why I didn't, but I continue, "Please. Go away, and don't say anything else. Keep your mouth shut, Candor"

When I look back up at him, his eyes are full of anger, not fear.

His fist collides with my jaw, and a sharp burst of pain fills me. That's going to leave a mark.

"Wait until I tell the Olympic Committee what you've done" he says, smirking. My eyes widen.

"No" I say, sternly, "Don't you dare. You were the one who started saying bad things about my team. It wasn't my fault"

"I'm Candor, they'll have to trust me"

That's when I realize, he will win. He already won.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask, hopeful that he will let me off the hook if I do something.

"I want nothing more than for you to not be in the Olympics" he says, crossing his arms.

"What have I ever done?" I yell, "Why do you want to hurt my reputation so bad, huh?"

"You're a Stiff" he says, "Stiffs can't enter the Olympics"  
"They can now" I say. I want to walk away; I really do, but he is going to get me kicked off Divergent team, and out of the running for the Olympics.

"Just get out of here, Stiff" he says, kicking my ankle. He didn't kick hard, but he certainly punched hard. I stand there, and he kicks me again, harder this time, "Didn't you hear me? I said get the hell out of here!"

I grab my bag and smoothie and head back to my house, nearly running, and I slip my sandals off, grabbing and ice pack, fleeing to my room. My parents aren't here.

It's not like it hurts, but ice stops the swelling. I press it to my jaw, and a chill runs over me. Still pressing the ice to my skin, I open my laptop and look up the best ways to hide a bruise. Hopefully this thing doesn't turn into a bruise, but I highly doubt it won't. To hide the bruise I have to wear makeup. Not happening today.

I close my laptop and put a hand on my forehead, sighing, and lay down on my bed. I put the ice on my nightstand, and shake my hair out of its ponytail.

As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

The next day, a bruise on my jaw is visible. Make up will hide it for now.

I head out the door, with my bag, grabbing a bagel from our pantry. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going, but I know I'm going somewhere.

On Sunday, we only have afternoon practice, so I normally fit in a swim or two. Not today, though. I find myself walking towards the park, about a block away from the beach, and I sit down on the empty patches of grass, and grab my phone out of my pocket and see one new text from Christina.

_R U available? _

I sigh. I turn off my phone, and I lie down on the grass, and close my eyes. I guess I didn't relize how tired I was because I ended up lightly sleeping.

"Tris" someone says.

"Tris!" someone says almost in a yell. I jump up, and rub my eyes.

I see Tobias sitting there.

"Tobias" I groan, " I want to go back to sleep"

He chuckles, "You're sleeping in the middle of a park"

"Whatever" I say, butting my bag over my face, muffling my voice. He pulls off the bag off, and I groan again.

"Come on. I guess I'll have to carry you" he says, sitting down next to me. He slides his arm under my back, and one under my legs, and he pulls me up.

Then he places me back on the ground.

"Tris, did you get hurt?" Shit. "Is that a bruise on your face?" Shit. Shit. Shit.

I don't reply.

"Well is it?"

"Is there something on my face?" I ask, turning.

"Yes, there's a bruise on your face, and I don't know how it got there. So I need to find out" he says, putting a hand on my cheek.

"I don't know" I say, with uncertainly in my voice, that I wish wasn't there.

"Tris, I don't want to see you hurt, please tell me" he begs.

"I just got punched in the face," I say, shrugging my shoulders, my eyes still closed, "If I can still play, It's no big deal"

"Yes, it's a big deal!" Tobias says, almost yelling, "Who did it?"

"It doesn't matter" I mumble.

"Just tell me!" he yells at me, and it scares me at how loud, and how angry he sound, so I jump back. His face softens after a while, and his breathing seems to slow.

"You want an answer?" I ask, and he removes his hand from my cheek and nods, and I say, "Then don't yell"

He closes his eyes, and the corners of his lips turn down, "I'm sorry, okay? I just care about you too much to let you have that bruise" he says, his fingertips, toughing the edge of my jaw. I open my eyes, finally. He cares about me? Does he care for me like I'm his sister? I mean, I care about him, but does he mean a different way?

"It was Peter" I say, sighing.

His head jerks up, "Peter Hayes?"

I nod.

"Why did he punch you?" he asks, his other hand, moving to the other side of my jaw.

"Because I slapped him" I say, sitting up, looking into my lap.

He furrows his eyebrows, taking his fingers away. I miss the warmth of his fingertips.

"Why did you slap him?"

"Because he's competing in the Olympics, too, and he said some horrible things about our team, so I slapped him, and he punched me" I say.

He nods, "Did you ice it?"

"I've had worse, Tobias" I say. It's still strange to call him Tobias in a empty public area.

"I know" he says, sighing.

"Want to sit down and talk?" he asks. I nod and we do. For some reason, we holds my hand tightly, as if he wants to protect me. But it seems different.

Are we more than just friends?

**Thank you all so much for supporting my story! **

**Two things: **

**There aren't any important things that happen between now and the Olympic Trials, should I just skip to the Olympic Trials, or maybe right before the Olympic trials? Review and tell me. **

**I recently finished the Selection Trilogy by Kierra Cass, and I have an AMAZING idea for a fan fiction. But here's the catch: It would be a Divergent crossover! I would be willing to do it. The thing is:**

**Would you guys read it? **

**So basically it's after The Selection. After the castes were eliminated, there was a war, and then the people were separated into five factions. You all know the factions. You are not allowed to leave the faction you were born into. But there is a prince, and he's looking for a bride. The Royals are not a faction. **

**She enters the Selection as a joke, with her friend. But what happens if she does?**

**What do you think? Review if you want to hear more!**

**Review anyways! **

**Isi  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A lot of you are like, "Skip to the Olympics" **

**I didn't say Olympics. I said Olympic Trials. There is a very big difference. So don't go thinking they both make the Olympics. Maybe one of them. Maybe both. May be neither. Don't jump to conclusions because I can surprise you. **

**TRIS POV**

"Why are you here today?" the man says.

"I, I was signed up for the Olympic trials" I say, nervously. Anything I said in the next five minutes could determine my future, "And I slapped another player"

His eyes widen and then a look of confusion crosses his face, "Why did you come to tell me?"

"I wanted to inform you the reason I slapped the player" I say, my fingers playing with each other.

"Who was the player, may I ask?" he asks, and I suck in a breath.

"Peter Hayes" I say, releasing it "but, the only reason I slapped him was because he was saying bad things about my team. It made me feel down. I know I'm not supposed to listen to the bad things people say, but Peter can't mess with my team. I slapped him, and then he punched me"

I watch. I watch someone whisper something to the man, the head of the Olympic Committee, and another woman. And I see lots of nods, and whispers, and I simply sit there, twiddling my thumbs waiting for an answer to get back. I bite my lip. I was basically alone, for the most part. No one there for back up or anything. Just me.

The man turns to me.

"I know you want your spot in those Olympics, Tris. And I know Peter does, too. He told me his side of the story earlier, but I'll make you a deal. Let's say we're playing soccer" I nod, to show I'm following, "The players have cards to turn. Green, then yellow, then red. Let's just say, your green card just turned yellow. I'll let you play, but try not to do anything to make you end up in red. Same goes for Peter. I'll contact him, and tell him the news." I can feel a smile find its way to my face. And I want to hug the man for his generosity, but I just can't seem to move.

"Thank You for your honesty, Ms. Prior" the man says, which is my cue to leave.

Before I do, though, I say, "Thank you for your kindness" I add a smile in to the mix, and I walk out the door.

I sigh. I was only lucky, because the Candor side of me decided to show up. I haven't really seen Peter, since I slapped him, which was a week ago. I only have a month and a week left, until the Olympic Trials, and I wish it could come faster; I am so ready.

Tobias and I have been a little distant in the past few weeks, because he was so busy, but we have a beach gathering today. Sunday is the perfect time to have a beach gathering, and maybe I'll get to talk to him.

I drive home, and put on the mint green bikini I bought last week. I throw on some shorts, and my jersey, and I walk towards the beach, looking at the sun. The bottom of the sun is touching the ocean, and the day is still bright. I sigh at the sun. It looks so plain to me now, because I see it almost every day, but those moments when I just look at the sun, I realize it's actually a beautiful thing.

I look back at the sidewalk, and find everyone munching on some chips, and throwing sand at each other. I put my bag down, and Christina greets me.

"Want to go in the water? I don't want to go alone, and Will wants to chill for a while" she says, a hint of begging in her voice.

"In a few minutes" I say, plopping down next to Uriah.

The only people, who aren't here, are Tobias and Zeke. I sit in the sun, and check my phone for anything and Christina slides next me and says, "How was the Olympic Committee? Did they kick you off?"

I shake my head, "No. If I do one more bad thing, then I'm out. It's like those cards in soccer. I'm on yellow" I hear Christina sigh, "Thank God, or else all that hard work wouldn't have paid off!"

I chuckle slightly, and see a shirtless Zeke and shirtless Tobias walking over to our bench, and Christina says, "I'm going to go get a smoothie"

I roll my eyes, and yell, "Grab me one, too"

I walk over to where Shauna and the others are and I listen to Erin talk. I can tell she's talking about Tobias the way her voice is dreamy.

"He definitely likes me" Erin says, "I'm sure of it. He told me I had a very nice voice"

Erin must've heard the wrong tone. Perhaps he used sarcasm. She didn't exactly have the nicest voice ever. What is it with Erin and Tobias? Erin obviously likes him, but I have feeling he doesn't like her back. But who am I to get in the way of a developing relationship?

I look over at the ocean, and see that the people are hurrying out to get home before the sun goes down, which leaves the beach nearly empty. I hear a squeal, probably Erin, and toss my head to the side and see Tobias and Zeke finally reached us. I put my phone away, and he walks over to me.

"Going swimming?" he asks, sitting next to me.

"I was planning on swimming" I say, as Christina hands me a smoothie, and I mutter a thanks to her.

"Want to swim, now?" she asks, and I smile, and nod. I take off my shorts and jersey, and see that Tobias smiles, "I'm coming, too" he says. Tobias takes my hand and drags me to the water, as I laugh. The beach is almost empty, and I smile at him, and when the water hits my toes, it sends chills through my entire body.

We all swim farther out, and we just float on our backs, and Will eventually joins Christina, bringing her to the shore to make out. Tobias and I just float around, and his hand finds mine once again.

"Hey" he says, pulling my arm, so I can float closer to him, which causes me to let only my head bob above the water, my toes not even nearly touching the bottom of the sea"Remember that one time during camp, when we all went swimming, and then Bailey was there, and she tried to drown you?" he asks, and I nod and say, "Of course, she liked you, and she thought _you_ liked _me_" I laugh, "I don't ever think hurting someone is the way to get something you want"

He stared at me, averting his eyes, and his lips parted, and it seems like he's searching for something in the water. His eyes suddenly meet mine, but they are more frantic.

"Get out" he says.

"What?"

"Get out of the water"

I stare at him for a moment.

Then a very sharp pain in my leg, and I scream. Did a thousand needles just decide to plunge into my skin? I clench my teeth. I feel a burning sensation in my calf, and my hand dives for it, and Tobias' arms wrap around me, pulling me out of the water. Tears threaten to fall out of my eyes, but I try to hold them back.

What the hell is making so much pain? I close my eyes and try to block out the pain. It doesn't work of course. Tobias drags me towards the lifeguard tower, without any words of motivation. The lifeguard, who is a guy named Robert, whom I know as Susan's brother, says, "What happened?"

"I saw something in the water" Tobias says, worriedly, "I think it was a jellyfish" I don't understand why Tobias seems so frantic, it's not like I'm dying, I just feel like a thousand needles are plunged in one place. Which doesn't sound any better.

"Don't touch it" Robert says, as he walks over somewhere, and grabs something. I can't really see, because at the moment, I'm clenching my teeth, with air hissing through it, and my eyes are shut, because trying to block out the pain is lot harder than it looks.

"Tobias" I say, "It hurts. Please do something!"

He crouches down next to me, "All I can do, is give you comfort" he says. He sits behind me, and his warm arms wrap around me, making me feel only a little better, and Robert finishes grabbing what he needs to, and he says, "Try not to move"

I try not to, but I want to shake my foot. Tobias squeezes me tighter, reminding me to stay still and something is plucked from my skin, and I sigh. There's still some lasting pain, but it doesn't hurt as much.

"It was a jellyfish sting alright" Robert says, putting the tentacle in a plastic bag, "You may want to get that checked out by the doctor"

I finally open my eyes, and see that it's only Tobias, Robert and I in the lifeguard tower. I sigh and feel the lingering sting of the jellyfish, and I immediately say, "Will I still be able to play?"

Tobias nods, "Jellyfish sting pain doesn't last longer than twenty minutes. It probably vanish by Thursday"

His lips touch the top of my head, and a sigh escapes me. Robert smiles at me, and examines my leg, and Tobias whispers,

"When we get back to the beach, there's something I really have to tell you"

**Okay, I decided I would publish that Divergent Selection Crossover. :) **

**It might be a little wait, though, but may be with your nice comments, I'll publish sooner :)**

**Also, I finally have an update schedule! Kinda….**

**I decided I would update AT LEAST once a week. If I feel like it, maybe I'll post more. School has started. I know. So soon! **

**Anyways, this is like my second priority. (First is school…) So I try to get as much done as possible. **

**Since I have some time I'm going to start typing the Divergent/Selection Story, so yay! **

**Until we meet again pansycakes ;) **

**Isi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, Who wants to own Peter and Eric? Not me.**

**I posted the new crossover! Go check it out!  
TRIS POV**

Half the sun is under the ocean, even though only twenty minutes have passed. A bandage has been wrapped around my sting, which has barely any pain. I sit on the bench near the sand, and Tobias, takes my hand, pulling me up.

"What?" I ask.

"I told you I needed to tell you something" he says, as I stand up, "But here isn't the place"

I bite my lip, and we walk down the beach in silence; it isn't awkward in any way though. We cross over towards the Dauntless beach, where, unlike the Divergent beach, the water is rough, and rocks poke out of the water. My hand goes to his shoulder.

"Why are we here?" I ask.

He doesn't say anything, just walks into the water, and sits on one of the rocks, near the shore. He holds out his hand, beckoning me. I sigh. Does he seriously want me to go back in the water, after I just got stung by a jellyfish?

"Please" he says, and his "please" seems more like a command, rather than a plead. I sigh again, "Fine"

I step into the water; careful with each step I make, and find my way to the rock. The rock is just wide enough for us to sit, but Tobias isn't stopping there. He climbs one rock higher and the holds his hands out to me, pulling me up. His hands are slippery, but I manage to hold onto them, before wiggling onto the rock with my stomach. He sits, his feet dangling above the rough water, barely touching it.

I swing my legs over, and water sprays at my ankles.

"So" I say, catching my breath, "What was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

His hand keeps moving, until it finds mine, and he grabs it tightly, but he refuses to look into my eyes.

"Well, I need to tell you something" he says in a sigh, "About my dad"

I shift uncomfortably. His dad?

"The reason I left with that traveling team" he says, "was as an escape"

I look at him. Escape? Did_ I_ do something? He bites his lip and tosses his head to the side, towards our joined hands.

"My dad physically abused me as a kid, Tris"

As soon as he said the line, I couldn't help but see his reasoning in everything. He had to leave because of his dad; he had to practice only five days a week instead of seven because of his dad. He doesn't want to stay with his dad, he didn't want to visit because he thought he'd run into his dad. His dad _hurt _him, and he didn't say anything. He looks down into his lap refusing to look into my eyes, biting his lip. I can't think to say anything but,

"You deserve so much more, and you know it"

He finally meets my gaze, but he's looking at me his eyebrows furrowed, and I continue, "You do. Don't give me that look. You know I care about you, and you didn't deserve it"

"But what if I did deserve it?" he asks.

"Then you're an idiot" I say, and he tosses his head to the side, "No Tobias, look at me"

He does.

"Do I deserve to be hit, punched, kicked, and told I was worthless?" I ask, sternly.

"Of course not "he says, running his hands through my hair.

"Then you don't" I say, and we leave it at that, a silence filling the air, but the silence saved our conversation from becoming awkward. I squeeze his hand, and my head goes on his shoulder. I close my eyes and sigh. We stay there for as long as necessary, until I see the sun half down.

"Toby, we have to go" I say, looking up at him. His face is close. So close. Suddenly there is something in my heart. I want to close the space in between us. But I can't. I'm just frozen, by looking into his eyes.

I can't believe what I was thinking. I want my _best friend_ to _kiss me. _I take a deep breath, "We really should go" I say and hop off the rock.

_Stupid, you should've kissed him. _

I know. I should've. But I didn't. I can't ruin our friendship with _my_ feelings. Tobias follows me, and we down the rock. Another silence. I want to end it, but what can I say? Something irrelevant to his past, for sure.

I smile.

"Toby?" I say, biting my lip.

"Yeah?" he asks, worried that I'd say something to judge him.

"Would you like to go ice skating with me on Saturday at seven after practice?" I ask, folding my hands.

A knot in his chest seems to unravel, but then he bites his lip "You ice skate?" he asks.

"No" I reply, "I just want to try something new. Defying gravity?"

He smiles at me, "I'd love to spend some time with you, on Saturday, at seven PM"

We just stand there, walking with stupid grins implanted on our faces. I feel something in my heart. Is it some sort of love? I've loved him as my best friend, but is it something else?

When I see we are finally almost to the table, I see that darkness has taken over most of the beach, I release his hand, and say, "See you tomorrow at practice"

I grab my bag, and put my shorts and shirt on, and walk towards my home, and as soon as I reach my bedroom, I try to sleep, but Tobias' face keeps popping up. I toss and turn, but all I can think about is Saturday.

I really must have feelings for him.

**TIME SKIP TO SATURDAY**********  
**Seven couldn't come sooner. I was passing wonderfully, spiking harder than ever before, and I don't know what was in me, but I was happy. As much as I tried to straighten my face and become more serious, a smile would find its way.

At lunch, Christina asked if I ate some of the bread from the Amity sector.

"No" I say, smiling.

"Wait a minute" she says, holding up a finger, and I stare off at the clouds "Wait a minute. It's a boy. Isn't it?"

"What?" I ask, my attention going on her.

"Ooh! It was a boy! Are you going on a date, or something?" she asks, pointing at me.

"Just ice skating" I say, crossing my arms, "Nothing special"

Her jaw drops, "Are you saying dates aren't important?!"

"I never said-"I start.

"Just for that, I'm coming over to help you get ready. What time is your date?"

"Seven" I say, tired, "Now let's go play"

Tobias was on a different court, and I flashed him a few smiles, and he flashed some back, and then we continued playing.

The clock struck six, and Christina pulled me towards my house, taking my small bag, and her gigantic one.

I meet my mom when I reach my house, "Hi Mrs. Prior, I am going to help your daughter be better in the department for fashion and makeup in the next forty five minutes" Christina says with a smile.

My mom simply nods, and I grunt as she pulls me towards my bedroom.

"You only have grey dresses" she says, searching my closest, "And are theses training bras? You still wear these?" She holds them up, and I blush, "Christina!"

"We need to get you some Victoria's Secret bras that's what we need" she says, chuckling. I blush even more.

"There's nothing in this closet!"She yells, slamming it shut, "I would take you shopping, but we only have forty minutes"

"I'll just wear leggings and a long blouse" I say, grabbing some leggings from my drawer, and I grab a black blouse with a gold-colored waistband, and ruffles from the waistband.

"Those will do, but when we get to Rio, we're buying you new things" she says.

"Christina, we aren't sure we're going to the Olympics" I say, reminding her, and I put the leggings and blouse on.

"Hmm" Christina says, "We need some makeup and hair!" she squeals.

She pulls me to the bathroom where she puts my hair in a French braid, and puts on eyeliner, mascara, and blush. I refused to wear lipstick, but I was going to wash all the makeup off anyways, so I let her put it on.

"Done!" she says, and I open my eyes, "You look P-E-R-F-E-C-T!"

I don't look bad, that's for sure. I smile at myself in the small mirror, and slide the panel shut, "I'm going to go"

She waves me off, as I head towards my car, which I drive to the mall, where the ice skating rink is. I take a deep breath, wash all the makeup off. Luckily, I got it all off, and I headed towards the rink, and paid my entry fee, renting some skates.

I tie my skates on as I wait for Tobias. Once I'm done, I look at the skaters. They're all so beautifully skating. Then I see a girl wearing a green dress, and her hair in a bun, as she spins. My smile drops.

Of course all dates had to have some sort of tweak.

Erin was here.

**I have to go, so this A/N won't be long, but just remember I published the Selection-Divergent Crossover. I know that some people are following me as an author, so I don't know who's reading, so you'll have review please. Even a smiley face would be appreciated. **

**Review! **

**Isi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**You guys have more follows than my other story Divergent: A Different Era. But it has more reviews. Try to beat my other story!**

**TRIS POV**

Erin is here. Of course she's here, Tris. I put my hands on my forehead. Hopefully she doesn't notice us. I run a hand through my braided hair, and hold onto the bench, as I try to stand up. I wobble on my skates, and sit back on the bench.

How does Erin look so graceful?

I bite my lip and stand up, my eyes trained on the railing of the rink. I push off the bench and grab the railing.

_Thank God._

"Tris" someone says behind me. _Please don't be Erin. Please don't be Erin. _

It's Tobias. I release a breath. He's wearing jeans and a hoodie, and I look down at myself and blush. Am I under dressed?

"What?" he asks laughing, "Were you scared I was an ax murder or something?"

"No" I say, "I just thought I lost my balance"

"Well, you didn't" he says, "But trust me, this is MUCH easier when you get the hang of it"

I look down at his feet. He's walking perfectly normal with the _ice skates. _

"Wha-"I start to ask him, but he cuts me off with a wave of his hand.

"I went ice skating a few times before, I should still have _some _sparkle, right?" he says, stepping into the rink. He grabs the rail, and slips his hand in mine, pulling me into the rink with him.

"Oh dear God" I say, "I can't do this"

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who suggested this" he says, pushing off the wall. He skates a little, "Yes!" he says.

"Yes for you" I retort.I look around and see a giant Sony television, showing a few skaters. Erin is on the big screen, and hopefully, it'll stay that way.

"Well, this means I have to help you now" he says, taking both my hands, "Just trust me" I nod. I do trust him. I do. I do.

"Now just, kind of push off one leg" he says, skating backwards. Where did he learn this stuff? I push off one leg, and I accelerate forward a little bit.

"Perfect" he says, "Try it with the other leg"

I shakily push off with my left leg, and accelerate forward a little more.

"See, you can do it" he says, then quickly runs a hand through his hair, "Now, keep skating, and look into my eyes, and ask me something"

I nod, and look into his eyes. They remind me of snow, for some reason. May be because they're ice blue.

"Um" I start, "Where did you learn to ice skate?" I ask, trying to repeat the movements I did before.

"One of my friends from the volleyball team actually" he says, "He read this book about facing your fears **(wonder what book it was...),** and he was scared of asking girls out. I told him I would go with him on the date, and the girl chose ice skating. So, I learned from her. Never thought I'd actually skate again"

My eyes flicker up, "Why?"

"I never knew you liked ice skating" he says.

"But what if this other girl liked ice skating- wait, what?" I ask, quickly interpreting what he just said. Then he blushes. Tobias _blushes. _I smile, and bite my lip, before chuckling. The redness in his cheeks immediately goes away.

"What?" he asks.

"You blushed" I say, still chuckling, "You _never _blush. Not even around those really hot girls at the beach"

"They never say _anything _to me" he says in defense.

I laugh.

"You're doing great" he says, looking down at my feet, "Try it yourself"

I nod, shakily, and he lets go of my hands.

I do the exact same movement as I was doing holding Tobias' hands, and I actually do it on my own. I do it. I can ice skate!

"T-Four!" I yell out, even though he's right next to me, "I'm doing it!"

He smiles, "Yes you are"

I do a few more, smiling, and I touch back on the wall, holding it briefly, unlike just ten minutes ago.

Tobias skates over, "You see? You're a natural"

"May be I should see if they can let me ice skate at the Olympics instead" I say, laughing.

"Hey!" someone else says. I look past Tobias and see Erin. Oh no. I must attracted attention when I called out Four's name.

Tobias turns, and he looks at her in surprise.

"Erin" he says, taking my hand, "Fancy seeing you here"

She smiles. She has a nice smile.

"Yes" she says, "I was wondering if perhaps you would like to join me at the food court, I was just about to have dinner"

"We'd love to" I say almost immediately. Curse the inner Abnegation in me!

He looks at me, her smile fading, looking me up and down.

"Not you, hun" she says in a cheerful voice, "Hopefully I can steal Four over here for half an hour, may be?"I narrow my eyes at her.

"But I came here with him" I say, sternly, squeezing his hand tighter, "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know" she says, a fake smile implanted on her face, "Why do you care so much?"

"Because" I say, "He's my best friend"

She laughs, "I know" she says, "Just a friend, I know, I just want to-"

"Shut up, Erin!" Tobias yells at her, "I already have a girlfriend, stop trying to get me to go out with you"

Erin narrows her eyebrows at me, "You didn't have a girlfriend on Sunday"

"I didn't" he replies clearly and he clears his throat, scooting closer to me.

She laughs again, an awful sound, like a dying goat, "Don't tell me you're dating the _Stiff"_

I say, interrupting, "He's not-"

I am cut off.

Not by any words.

Not by something I saw.

But at something I feel.

It was so quick, that it took me a while to register.

Tobias' warm lips were on mine. I can feel jealousy radiate off of Erin, as she skates away. I smile. I had no intention of doing _this _today, or that it would ever happen, but it did. And it changes things.

I kiss back, of course. I _wanted _to kiss him, and I _wanted _him to kiss me.

I pull away, a little breathless, and I smile, "Did you plan on doing that?" I ask, a smile implanted on my lips.

"May be" he says, putting a hand on my hip, "But maybe we should do it again"

A pounding in my heart. He kissed me and he _liked _it. I nod, and put my hands on the back of his neck, careful not to slip on my skates, and press my lips to his. When I pull away again, I see my face on the big Sony Tv, and heat rushes to my cheeks.

"Who's blushing now?" Tobias whispers.

"Shut up" I say, playfully. He chuckles, and I smile, staying wrapped in Tobias' arms, as Erin sends me death glares, every chance she gets.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK **

When Tobias walks me home, it's different. We're talking. We used to adore the presence of silence, but it has simply gone away. I wear his jacket, after he offered it to me, and his arm hangs around my shoulder.

"I don't think Erin likes me very much" I say, "Considering the way she was looking at me"

"I know" he says, "She was so mean to you"

I shrug my shoulders, "She's always been that way"

"What do you mean? Been what way?" he asks.

"Possessive" I say, "Boy-crazy"

"No kidding" he says, rolling his eyes.

"Since when did you like me?" I ask, and I feel heat in my cheeks' want to know.

"I guess since I talked with you on that rock" he says, "You weren't looking at me as if I were a kicked puppy when I told you about Marcus. Also, when you were in pain from that jellyfish, the entire time I wanted to switch places with you. And when the lifeguard put his hands on you, I got jealous. I took note of my feelings, and I realized I liked you more than a best friend"

I stare at the ground. I was always confused about people. Why they did things, and why they didn't do things. I was confused about Tobias that I saw in my own heart I had a place for him.

"Well" he says, "This is your house"

"It is" I say, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

He puts his lips on mine once more, before saying, "I have to go"

He begins to walk down the sidewalk.

"Wait!" I yell out. He turns his head. I take off his sweatshirt, and hold it out ,saying much quieter, "You're sweatshirt"

He smiles, and grabs the sweatshirt, and I can't help myself, but I say, "Remember when I was nine, and you were eleven?"

He nods, "Which part?"

"When we had sleepovers" I say.

"Of course" he says, turning towards me.

"Do you want to have a sleepover?" I ask, nervously.

He smiles, "I think it couldn't hurt"

I sigh, and I pull him towards the bedroom, where we slept soundly, with the best dreams I've ever had.

**THEY DID NOT HAVE SEX AND TRIS IS NOT AFRAID OF INITIMICY! Not yet at least…..**

**Anyways, Hopefully you liked their first kiss! Next one is Olympic Trials ( which I have no idea where they are in real life, so I'll make it in Spain)! :D**

**Isi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**TRIS POV**

"We have how many days until the Olympic Trials?" I ask Christina.

"It's Saturday "she says. Picking up her mango smoothie.

"Well, we're leaving on Thursday" she says, sipping her smoothie, "How'd the date go, I forgot to ask?"

"Well" I say nodding, "Really well"

She chuckles, "No kidding. You two kissed. The videos all over the media"  
I roll my eyes, "If you knew, then why'd you ask"

"Because" she says shrugging her shoulders, she grabs a ball, and she juggles it on her wrists "Soon my face will be on the media, too"

"Yah" I say, putting my smoothie down, "I guess"

I grab a ball, and juggle it too. I haven't really talked to Tobias; actually, I haven't really talked to anyone besides Christina with the Olympic Trials right around the corner.

But I still remember that Monday morning.

When I woke up that Monday morning, I felt refreshed, and clean. I remember that I forgot Tobias was there, and he totally scared the crap out of me, by coming out of the bathroom.

"We are_ sooooo_ making it in!"Christina says, snapping me back into reality, "Did you know that Francesca Meyers is going to be there there?!Eek!"

Francesca Meyers is an actress Christina and I love.

I catch the ball, "Really?" She nods, and I continue "Well, soon we'll have their numbers, and we'll call them whenever we want-we'll stop getting excited over them"

"Stop!" she says, putting a hand up, "The day I stop getting excited about my fandom is the day my fan girl badge is stripped from me, and I will _always _be a fan girl and get excited for my fandom"  
After a minute of silence, I clap.

"Christina, you should be a poet!" I say, chuckling.

"I know" she says, putting a hand to her heart.

We laugh until I say, "Let's play a one on one"

She nods.

**PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. **

"Come on, Mom!" I say, my suitcase rolling behind me "We're going to be late!"

"We are not going to miss our flight" she says, running out of breath "They are not going to take off without you"

"Who knows?" I yell, running towards our gate. I am not out of breath, of course, but my mother, being not as fit,is.

"Tris!" someone yells. I toss my head to the side, but no one's there. I finally find the gate, and people are staring at me.

"Last call for flight 993" a woman over the speaker says, "Last call for flight 993"

I run towards the gate, and give her my ticket, "Sorry we're late"  
"It's okay, go on in "she says, assuring, and my mom follows closely behind. I look at my flight ticket and see that I'm in seat 1A and smile. Window seat!

I step aboard the plane, and find Tobias seated in 1B. He smiles at me, and I put my luggage in the over head bins. I scoot towards my window seat, saying "Excuse me" and I finally sit down.

I watch my mo finally get on, putting her small baggage under the seat in front of her, which happens to be right behind me.

"Hey" Tobias says.

"Hey yourself" I say.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Not much since I last saw you" I say, shrugging, "You?"

"Zeke finally asked Shauna out, Uriah finally asked Marlene out" he says. He stiffens when the plane begins to move. Oh ya, I forgot he was afraid of heights.

Luckily I got window seat, so he doesn't have to see the outside. I grab his hand, and squeeze it, "You okay?" I ask him.

He nods, "Kinda"

"Just look at me" I say, smiling at him.

A video on a screen in front of us begins playing. The instructional video plays, which hopefully takes Tobias' mind off of things.

After the video, we take off, and I watch as I leave California, and I go east, towards Spain. I release a breath. When we're airborne, Tobias and I watch a movie on the TV. He pulls out some headphones and offers one to me, which I happily put in my ear. I let him pick out the movie, considering he is the one that needs a distraction from fear.

He picks out Back to the Future **(A/N: I have NEVER watched this movie. Like ever. My friends are like 'Watch it!' and I'm like, okay, just lend it to me' and their all like 'we don't have it!' Sorry, back to the future. I mean story)**

Somewhere in the middle, I end up falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Tris" he says, shaking me, "We just landed, it's time to get off the plane"

I smile, and fix my hair, grabbing my stuff from the overhead bins. I didn't eat lunch the whole plane ride because I was sleeping, so afterwards, we grab some pizza. My mom and I have been to Spain before, so we know a lot of Spanish.

We pile into different taxis, me riding with Will, Christina, my mom, and Tobias.

The hotel is _beautiful. _It seems so ancient, and it's so amazing, words couldn't describe it. The lobby boys took our luggage up to our rooms, as I walked around looking at the features.

"Hopefully you don't mind sharing a room with me" my mom says, smiling. I chuckle, "Of course not"

"It's only what, half a week?" she says.

I nod, "Saturdays the big day" I say, plopping down in a big soft chair.

My mom goes to get our room key, while Christina comes up to, careful not to disturb the other people in the building.

"Tris" Christina says, "I wanna make out with Will, but when I tried to everyone looked at me weird"

"What?" I ask, "What are you asking me for? Advice?" She nods. "Then just, as Demi Lovato says, 'Really don't care'. As in just make out"

She nods. I close my eyes.

Wow. That was a First World Problem right there.

"Trissy" I hear. Tobias.

"What?" I groan.

"Come here" he says. I open my eyes, and stand up, "What do you need?"

I face him, and he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"We are going on a date" he says.

"Wait what?" I ask. My first date was actually Sunday. When we went ice skating. He wants to take me out again?

"Yah" he says, "You and me, are going somewhere "

"Uhhhhh….." I drag on. As long as I don't tell Christina, I can manage, "Yah"

"Great" he says, walking towards his hotel room, "Dress comfortably"

**PAGE BREAK**

I double-checked and made sure everything looked good. My Hunger Games T-shirt is a bit over sized, but I tuck it into my jeans.

My mom did a braided headband for me after she was done unpacking her stuff.

I decided to not wear any makeup. Actually, time decided. By the time I finished tying thesnakers; Tobias was already knocking on the door.

I grab a purse, and my mom wishes me luck. I open the door, stepping out. Tobias smiles at me, taking my hand. I realize he is wearing a plaid shirt and blue jeans.

"You look amazing "he whispers into my ear. I smile, "So do you"  
When we step into the empty elevator, I say, "Care to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope" he says, popping the 'p', "It's a surprise" I groan. I hate surprises and he knows it.

After a long well-paid taxi ride, Tobias covers my eyes, taking me out of the cab, as I say, "I trust you to not let me run into a pole or something"

He chuckles, "Why would I run you into a pole" I shrug my shoulders.

After a few more steps, he finally takes his hands off my eyes, and I gape, "Where are we?"

"I think it's more like, 'What are we doing?'" he says, chuckling.

"What _are _we doing?" I ask, as he wraps his hands around me.

"We, my dear Trissy" he says, "We are going zip lining"

**:) Look at that! I got a chapter posted today! Even though I have 83 episodes of to watch! **

**Anyways, off to see if Rose and the Doctor escape the ud! ** **I have no idea how to speel it so don't judge!**

**Isi**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRIS POV**

"_We are going zip lining" _

I gasped, and put my hands over my mouth. I loved zip lining; I've done it so many times with Christina.

"You're afraid of heights" is all I could say.

He laughed, "I know, but you'll be there for me, right?"

I nod, smiling. He took my hand, drawing me closer and closer to a shack.

"Hi" he said to a man at the register, "Reservation for Eaton"

"Ah, yes, have you paid your fee?" the man asked, with a Spanish accent.

"Yes, I did online"

"Perfect, fill out this form" he said, grabbing a sheet with a clipboard, handing it to us, "When you're done, go into that gate" he motions to a bamboo gate, "and give Sierra this ticket" he hands us a ticket with a panda on it, "And give her the form, too"

We nod, and we fill out the form on a nearby bench. I fill out the form, but the formatting was different since I'm not in the US.

I wait for Toby to be done, and we turn our form in, and give our tickets to a short girl, a little taller than me, with brunete hair, and she brings us to a bench.

"I'm Sierra" she says, and she, too, has the Spanish accent, "And I'll be helping you to zipline, now have you zip lined before?"

I nod, and Tobias, shakes his head.

"You'll learn" she says, "Let's put on the gear"

We put on a harness that goes between our legs, and it made me very uncomfortable, but I chuckle when I see Tobias. It must be strange for him, too, because a woman is touching him, and I'll bet it feels much weirder. He blushes.

After putting it on, we watch a safety video, and apparently, there is going to be a brake lever, to make us stop, and we pull it at the end, unlike America, where there are weights that stop us.

Oh boy.

We load onto a car, where it takes us to the top of the mountain, and we see so many animals. A lot of birds of many different colors and shapes were perched perfectly on trees. It was amazing.

We pull up to a place where there is a metal platform, and I gasp. It is so much _higher _than the place I normally go. The zip line is longer, but the view is amazing. I can feel Tobias tense up beside me. I kiss his cheek, "It's okay, I'll be here the whole time"

"Don't forget the brake at the end" she said, strapping us in, and I take Tobias' hand, and smile up at him. He is shaky, and his breaths are unsteady.

"I promise if you be brave through this whole thing, I'll kiss you at the end" I tease.

He smiles, and I say, "Don't look down"

He nods.

"Ready?" Sierra said.

"Ready" Tobias and I said.

"3…2…1" I could barely hear the one. Tobias and I were soaring like a bird, and I saw the animals below. It was amazing. I laughed, and the wind left my hair flying in the wind. I held onto the straps, and looked down at the beautiful animals again.

And we weren't even halfway done. I could see so much green and a few rivers, and I watched the woman, Sierra, strap in herself, and she followed.

Beauty. It reminded me how lucky we are to live in such a beautiful world.

I look down at a stream below and see my reflection. I feel like I can reach out and touch the water, but it's much to far.

A man waved at us, yelling "Pull the brake!" I'm surprised I could hear him from this distance, but that was a warning to pull the brake. I tugged down on the brake, and yelled to Tobias, "The brake!"  
He nodded, and his hand searched for the brake, and he caught it, and pulled it down tightly, and we stopped. I laughed, dropping out of the zip line, as the man brought the zip line away.

Tobias dropped out right after me, instantly laughing.

"Photo?" a girl asked, holding a camera.

I nodded, and took Tobias' hand. He put his lips by my ear and whispered, "About that kiss?"

"Not while we're taking a picture" I said, elbowing him in the ribs.

There was a flash. The picture was taken.

Tobias spun me towards him, pressing his lips into mine. I smile.

He pulls away, and I see another flash.

The camera woman laughs, "If you want your photos" she starts, "Go to that shack"

I nod, and Tobias tightens his grip on me. I smile.

She walks away, and I scold him playfully, "What happened to not kissing while we're taking a picture?"

"You're irresistible" he shrugs. I roll my eyes.

He takes my hand, "Come _on" _he groans "Let's get these stupid harnesses off"

I laugh, agreeing, and soon, I'm back at the hotel, telling mom about it.

"You wouldn't believe it" I say, "It was amazing"

"Which part?"she asked, laughing, " The one where you two were kissing, or the zip lining part?"

"Both"

We laugh.

"So you're dating now?" she asks, hanging up a dress.

"I guess" I say.

"What's wrong?"

"This doesn't feel right"

"Oh sweetie" my mom says, sitting at the edge of my bed, "Nothing feels right as a teenager"

"Thanks" I say.

"Trust, me, I know Tobias, and I know what ever choice you're making, it's for the better" she says, "so just, _chill _and life will give you gifts. Tobias is a gift, you know. I think"

I open my mouth to speak but my phone rings.

I grunt.

I pick it up, and see that it's a random number. I click accept and put the phone to my ear.

"Is this Beatrice Prior?" a new voice voice asks.

"Err…yes" I say.

"You have been formally invited to attend a dinner at the hotel room number 138" he says, "Please be here by seven o'clock sharp, please wear normal clothes"

I smile, "Is this another date Four has planned?"

"Of course"

"I can't wait" I say.

I hang up, and scroll the internet. That's when I see _my _face on the third story on Yahoo.

The title reads, "Love on the Court"

I scrunch my nose. Love on the court?

"Beatrice Prior, also known as Tris Prior, and Four the beach volleyball players, both trying out for the Olympics, were caught kissing at the ice skating rink" I didn't feel like clicking on it for more details, so I just put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and wait until seven.

I race up the stairs to the room, and knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Tris"

The door creaks open, but there is nobody there. I push the door open.

"Hello?"

Someone yanks my hair from behind, grabbing me, pinning my arms down, and putting a hand over my mouth, closing the door as much as he can. I bite into the persons hand, and scream.

"Stop" someone else says. My scalp stings from the person yanking my hair back.

Two people. I could beat them. I struggle. I wish I had my phone to call Tobias. Or anyone.

I close my eyes, and as soon as he pulls me in another direction, I hit them in any way possible running for the door into the elevator, where the doors shut before the people dressed in black could get to me.

I press a button and end up on Christina's floor, and I head over to her apartment.

She opened the door, and I invited myself in, sitting on the couch inside.

**Holas peoples!**

**I told myself, "I'm going to update today or tomorrow" but tomorrow my episode of Red Band Society premieres! **

**So hope you liked it. **

**GTG **

**Isi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Love on the Court**

**TRIS POV**

"What the heck? Tris, you have a date, right now!" Christina told me, shutting the door.

"I have no idea what just happened" I say, putting my head in my hands.

"What do you mean?"

"These guys just attacked me" I say, "I don't think I went to the right door. Or-"  
"What room did you go to?" she cuts me off.

"one three eight" I say.

"Four's living in four four six" Christina says, "But why did they attack you?"

"I don't know, there were two of them" I say, massaging my temples, "But it was so fast. They grabbed me, and I fought them off immediately"

"You wanna stay here for the night?" Christina asks, "If you don't feel comfortable in your own room, I can kick Will out. Will! Get out!"

"What? Why?" a voice calls back.

"You're sharing a room?" I raise both my eyebrows.

"My family has financial problems" she says, crossing her arms.

I roll my eyes, "It's okay. I can make my way back to my own room, it's just…you know, your room was the closest, and I needed a safe haven. So I ran for your room"  
She nods.

"Never mind, Will, you can stay!"

She didn't get a reply, but she didn't seem to care.

"What do you want to do?"

"Doctor Who Please!" I say, and she smiles, "Three episodes of Dr. Who coming right up"

We watch three long, yet interesting episodes of . Then I yawn.

"I need my beauty sleep" I yawn, stretching out my arms.

"I'll walk you back" Christina says, standing up, then yells, "Will, I'll be back in ten!"  
"'Kay" Will yells back.

She leads me to the door, and then we walk out, after Christina throws on a white lace sweater.

"Where were you earlier?" she asks.

"Ziplining" I mumble quietly, but Christina manages to hear.

"Without me!" she squeals. I shrug, "I went with Four" I say.

"Ooh! You and Four, huh? I saw you two on the plane together watching Back to the Future" she says, "I knew this would happen, it happens in every fan fiction I read"

I look at her. "You read fan fiction?"

She doesn't seem ashamed. I would be.

"Yup. I'm obsessed" she says, popping the 'p' in 'yup', "And I love the childhood best friend's ones, where they reunite, and date! It's so cliché, but so adorable!"

I roll my eyes. She presses the button for the elevator.

"You know, even though I seem like a girly girl, I know pi"she says randomly.  
"What?" I ask.

"I know more than ten digits of pi" she says, smiling.

"Hit me" I state. She does.

"Not literally" I say.

"Fine. 3.14159" we step into the elevator, "265358979323846264338…I forget after that. I memorized nearly a hundred digits in middle school "The door closes. We start going down.

"I forgot about Mrs. Smith, and her wall of pi. You did used to remember pi. You recited it every time we went to math" I smile.

"That "Christina says, "Was when your lover boy was still there, and he didn't know he liked you"

I want to blush. Heat rushes to my cheeks. Ding. The elevator opens. A person stands waiting.

Tobias.

"Speak of the devil" Christina chuckles. He bites hi lip.

"Can you give us a minute?" Tobias asks her. She nods, "I'll wait by your room, Tris"

Once she's out of earshot, he talks.

He takes my hands, "Where were you?"

"Over at Christina's" I state, biting my lip.

"Your mom said you went on a date" he says, his hands shaking. _Oh. _

"I thought I was going on a date, but it was a nasty trick" I say shaking my head, "Someone called me, posing as you, and they sort of…."_attacked me. _But I can't tell him that.

"just got a good laugh"

He sighed, and knots seemed to unravel in his chest "I thought you were cheating on me"He wrapped his massive arms around me, pulling me into his chest. Here I can hear his heart beating.

"I didn't even know we were a thing" I say.

"I-I want us to be a thing" he says stuttering a bit "Boyfriend, girlfriend sort of thing. Do you want to be a thing?"

He cups my chin with his face, and I breathe in breathe out. I want to say yes, but I can't find the words, so I just nod, smiling. He smiles, pressing his lips to mine. Gentile, smooth kisses.

He pulls away, and I laugh into his chest. He seems to tense up.

"I never thought we would ever be a 'thing' when I was younger" I smile, looking up at him again.

He puts his lips by my ear, and he says, "You look amazing, by the way" I smile, and playfully punch his shoulder. "Come on, Christina's waiting. I've got to go"  
"Come over tonight, in like half an hour?" he asks, and I'm about to protest, because I didn't want anything else big from him, but he adds," Nothing special, just watch some TV"

I smile, "I'll be there"

He turns, leaving, and I walk towards my room, careful not to run into anyone that would hurt me. I find Christina walking slowly, barely past the corner that gave us privacy. Or we thought we had privacy.

"We're you eavesdropping?" I ask, walking past her.

"No…just I was walking slowly, bored, listening to your conversation" she says, catching up to me. I scoff, "Yah, because there's totally a difference"

**~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~**

I didn't tell my mom about the attack.

After Christina left, I threw on some purple plaid pants, a t-shirt, and a grey sweatshirt that said "Divergent" in blue letters.

I walked out into the hall with sandals on after that, and I told my mom I was going to Tobias's and she smiled, saying, "I know you two are dating. Don't mess around too hard, if you know what I mean" my jaw drops. I am _not _having this conversation with my mom, "Bye mom…" I wave, walking out the door.

That was weird.

I shake it off, and walk towards Tobias's place.

I expected there to be another person, like Zeke, or maybe even Uriah, but when he opened the door, it was just him, wearing a T-shirt and pajama bottoms.

"You walked the halls like that?" he asks, smirking. I roll my eyes, "I am NOT putting another fancy dress on"

"You look kinda cute like that" he smirks.

"I call picking the movie!" I call out, not commenting on his previous remark.

"Fine" he huffs.

"Okay" I say, looking in Netflix, "Mean Girls or Clueless?"

He frowns.

"Kidding, only kidding" I laugh. I see a few movies, but I'm in the mood for comedy.

"Starving Games!" I say, my eyes widening, adding it to his instant queue.

He rolls his eyes, logging into Netflix, and turning off the lights so we could see the screen better. I grab a bottle of water from his fridge,and some popcorn for the both of us, only to come back to Tobias sitting in my seat.

"You meanie, that's my seat"

"I know" he says, smiling.

"Fine" I say, "Be that way. I still get my seat"

I sit in his lap, and he laughs, "You're cute when you're mad"

"It _is _my seat. You, being a meanie-pants, took I from me. I'm just making it so that we could both sit in the same spot, since you obviously love this spot too much" I say, leaning onto his chest. He laughs.

"Did you just say, 'Meanie-pants'?" he asks, laughing.

"Yes, now shut up" I smile. I hand him the bowl of popcorn. He finishes laughing, and he rests his chin on the top of my head, and the movie starts.

~~~Page Break~~~ (I have NOOO Idea how to do those line breaks…If anyone could teach me that'd be great!)

"Tris"

"What?" I groan.

I open my eyes. Did I fall asleep at one point?

"The movie ended"

"I knew that"

"You didn't let me finish. The movie ended half an hour ago"

"Oh. I still knew that"

"Yah"

"Whatever, I'm tired" I say, leaning back on him, closing my eyes.

"You can stay over, your mom won't mind it, I'm sure" he says, his lips in my hair.

"Okay" I grunt.

Silence.

"Tris?"

"What?!"

"You have to get off me"

"But…" I start, thinking of an excuse, "I'm tired " Of course I'm tired, but I'd prefer to stay on his lap.

He sighs, "Fine"

He lifts me up, carrying me, bridal style. I smile, "This is much better"

"For you"

"You're strong and muscled, this should be a piece of cake for you" I say, leaning back, "Plus, I'm light"

"But there's no fun for me, is what I'm trying to say"

I put the tip of my fingertips on the back of his neck, and push myself forward, pressing my lips to his. He places my legs down, and wraps his arms around my waist.

His thumb pushes up the bottom of my t-shirt up a little, his thumb coming in contact with my skin. I smile.

I can feel him smiling too.

His hands act as a seat, as I jump up onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist, letting out a small gasp that I hope he can't hear. He trails kisses down to my jaw line, peppering kisses on my neck. My hand messes with his hair, breathing on his cheek.

He carries me to the bedroom. His hands trail up my back, as he lays me down on the bed, kissing my lips once more. I pull away, breathing hard; gasping for air.

"We…should go to bed" I say to him. And he seems a bit upset, but he doesn't show it.

"Okay" he says.

He lays down next to me, kissing my jaw once more, before wrapping an arm around me, as if I'm something worth protecting.

"Do you think I have a chance?" I ask him, after we're settled.

"Of course. Why are you asking? Are nervous?" I nod, as he continues, "Well, I think you are going to make it. You have been working towards this for more than half of your life. You are going to make it. You _will _make it"

I smile, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks, I feel better" I say.

"You're welcome"

"Good Night"

"Good night, beautiful" I smile.

He always knows what to say.

**Cliché ending, but I couldn't think of anything. BTW, for those of you who were confused, they WERE trying to kidnap her. Just making sure ya'll knew that. **

**Oh my God. I never say, "ya'll" Ive been spending way too much time with Lauren…( my friend) **

**I am friends with a Texan friend who is not a Virgin, but is very nerdy, yes. **

**She knows pi. Like a hundred digits by heart. I only know as far as **3.141592653589793238462643383

**Whateves…I'm proud of being a writer, and I wouldn't wish to be anyone else!**

**(That should be a saying….) **

**~Isi~**


	13. On the Edge

**Love on the Court **

**Chapter 13**

**I don't own Divergent**

**TRIS POV**

**(A/N: IMPORTANT! MUST READ OR ELSE THE STORY WILL NOT MAKE ANY SENSE: I have never been to Olympic Trials before, and I feel so AWEFUL, and I'm sorry for those of you who wanted to read the trials [never heard that one before…read the trial] but I'm just gonna skip to right after the trials D: Sorry)**

I grab my water again, and drink some more, biting my lip. The judges talk to each other. My serves felt perfect, and my hits felt just right. Tobias wraps an arm around me. His Olympic Trials are tomorrow, and I'm going it there for him, like he is here for me. Christina sits beside me, holding my hand.

It feels like hours until the judges seem to have come up with their players, and I'm crossing my fingers I'm one of them.

The speaker grabs the microphone, "I know you ladies are all wonderful players, and you have worked so hard to get to where you are today. Although, we want our top player to compete to win for us. We actually have decided on two teams for the US Beach Volleyball, and we have two Libero players for each team in case of an injury. Without further ado, the moment you've all been waiting for, you US Olympic Beach Volleyball Team" He opens the list of paper. "Our first Team is Brittany Gonzales and Faith Jengar…." there's already applause, "…with Libero players Lia Hudson and Nina Meyers"

"And our last team"

Silence.

The

Silence

Is

Killing

Me.

"Christina Watford and Beatrice Prior" My heart stops. I got in. I really got in. Christina wraps her arms around me and hugs me tighter laughing, and applause breaks out, "I knew we could do it!" she yells.

"And Libero players Shauna Hans and Traci Jacoby"

Marlene is the only one of our group who didn't get in. She doesn't even seem to care. She still joins our circle in hugging, and Christina breaks off to make out with Will.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Marlene yells.

"Ladies please take your place up here"

I walk up with Shauna and Christina and other girls as we take our place on the stage.

Silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you our USA Beach volleyball competitors for our 2016 Olympics, which take place in two months in Rio de Janero!"

There was so much applause, and I could feel my eyes get glassy. I pursed my lips and looked at my mom, who was crying tears of, hopefully, joy. She waved to me, and I waved back. The applause lasted for nearly a full minute, and I wish I had a camera to snap this exact moment. I look at all my guy friends and Tobias, who looks like he wants to cry, but isn't because he wants his Four mask to stay on, but I can see Tobias in there.

I look up at the lights, and at my country's flag.

I finally let the tears come out as we sing the national anthem.

**Don't mind me, just a page break :D**

"I still can't believe we actually did it" Christina says the next morning at breakfast.

"Neither can I" I say, drinking my glass of milk, "It's like a dream"

"Now the boys' have a chance, do you think any one of them will get in?"

"Of course" she said, "Willy-poo"

I laugh, "Willy Poo?"

"Wills new nickname"

"Oh dear God"

She shakes her hair out of her ponytail, making a French braid. She's basically a pro at it. She claims ponytails aren't sturdy enough, so she's a pro at French braids. My hair is down. I rarely have it down because of volleyball, but this is a nice event.

"Hey guys" Tobias says behind me, kissing the top of my head, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" I say. I'm wearing my tie-dye jersey from Divergent, and jean shorts, with ankle boots.

I kiss Tobias quickly on the lips. It's not even strange that I kiss him in public, even though it's un-abnegation. I've grown used to kissing him in public.

"Come on" he says.

"Where's Willy-poo?" I ask, smiling at Christina.

"Oh hell no, honey, only I call him Willy-poo"

"We'll meet you outside" I say, getting up from the booth. Tobias and I cross the street of the hotel, and I say, "Thank You. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be where I am today"

"You're Welcome" he says, "I….guess I should thank you too"

My eyes widen, "What did I do?"

"You…You were one of the reasons I kept playing. I was actually considering quitting until you asked me to help you. It was fun, yah know?" he said, smiling. We stood near the benches, which were completely full.

"Well I guess we had good luck" I say, leaning against a pillar.

"It wasn't just luck" he said, giving me a deep kiss. The kiss is long, and my hand finds the back of his head, while his is placed on my back, pushing me closer. After five minutes (I think it was five minutes) we pull away, and I decide Christina's been a while. So I reach into my purse.

"Shoot" I say.

"What?"

"I left my phone in my hotel room. I need to go grab it. Give me a minute" I say. I look left and right and see cars slowing down to let me cross. I walk across, and look to my right again, and see a black car zooming at me full speed .An unfamiliar man in the driver looks drunk. Intoxicated. And if I don't do something in the next three seconds, I'm going to miss out in the Olympics. No. All I can do is scream, and my legs won't move. No. I close my eyes. I feel weight press against me.

It's funny how I don't feel in pain at all.

**Cliffie! :) Like, the whole world will tear apart if you don't see what's next. **

**K, bye bye! **

**GTG**

**Ha ha LOL JK! I would never do this to you….I would be so mean. **

But when I open my eyes, I see Tobias on top of me, breathing hard. He scrambles off me, "Are you okay?"

"I..what…I.."

"I have no idea" he said, helping me up. I see a place where a bruise will take place, but other than that, I'm fine.

"Somebody has to arrest that man" Tobias whispers to me. When I wrap my arms around him again, I can hear his chest beating. He must've been scared.

"Let's go back to your room together" he says, taking my hand, pulling me into the hotel. But when I look back, the man driving the car doesn't seem intoxicated at all.

**Page Break :)**

"Just wait right here" I say, "I'll be right back"

My mom isn't here when I go in. I grab my phone on the counter and place it in my purse. I sigh, and walk out, closing the door behind me.

"Tris" he said, "Did you know that man who was driving the car?" He asks, taking both my hands.

"No" I sigh, "But why do you care, anyways?"

He looks at me in the eye, touching my forehead to his "Tris, you do realize that since I have an abusive father, a dead mother all I have is you? And I can't lose you, Tris. You're all I have. You were there for me in my darkest times, and I was there for you, and I just _can't _lose you"

I bite my lip, placing my arms around his shoulders, "I know. And I can't lose you either. Imagine my world without you. I'd be a normal kid. I'd be lazy on the couch typing on my IPad. But you helped me. You made me, well, me. And I am grateful for that" I can feel his hands on my hips.

"Would it be crazy if I said I was in love with you?"

In my body, my heart stopped. He loves me? I love him, but I'll only say it if he says it first.

"No" I say, "But if you need a list or chart or something, I have a pen"

He smiles, "Fine, I love you"

My heart melts. I tiptoe up to him and press my lips to his.

"I love you too" I say. After we pull away, I whisper, "Tobias, you have the tryouts"

"Right" he smiles.

God his smile.

But I love every inch of him, and I'm not afraid to admit that to myself.

**I'm supposed to be asleep O.o So I GTG. **

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter of Love on the Court**

**Don't forget to review and follow!  
Peace out Pansycakes XD**

**~Isi~**


	14. Nervousness Causes Instensity

**Chapter 14**

I squeeze Tobias' hand, as he sits down next o me, waiting to see if he made it in. He smiles nervously at me, and I say, kissing his shoulder"I bet you ten dollars you're going to make it in"

Again he smiles nervously at me.

I remember a time like that.

_*Flashback* _

_Tobias holds my hand, my mom on my other side. _

_It's 1:00 on Sunday. _

_It's my volleyball tryout for a travel team. _

"_Hi there" my mom says to the lady at a desk in front of us, "Beatrice Prior" _

"_Ah" she says, then her face falls little, "Oh, you're a little late. This is for the fifteens, not the twelve's" _

_No. No. No. I can't miss my tryout! _

"_Can't she just play with the fifth teens and then they see her skill? Please? She's been talking about it for weeks. We just got the time wrong" _

"_I think we can manage" the lady says. They talk, and I bite my lip. _

_I turn to Tobias, "I'm never going to make it" I say. _

_He takes my wrist, "Yes you are. I bet you ten bucks that you are going to make it in" _

"_Bets on" I say. _

"_Now don't purposely fail to win the bet. Got it?" _

"_Fine" _

"_Good. Now go stretch"_

_**After Tryout~ Still in Flashback~**_

_They said I would receive an email tonight if I got in. _

_I sit on my moms bed, waiting with my mom. We listen to "On Top of The World" while we wait. _

_An email pops up from the club. _

_I gasp, "Mom, click on it! What does it say?" _

_She reads it and her face fills with confusion. _

_My face falls. _

"_What?" _

_She reads, "Dear Miss Prior, you have not made the twelve's" tear threaten, "But" They stop. There's a but? "You are much too good for this team. Instead, we have selected you to be on the fifteens team"_

_I gasp. Oh my God. _

_The next day, I hand Tobias a ten-dollar-bill. _

_He looks at me, confused. _

"_You win the bet" I smile. _

_He wraps his arms around me in a tight hug. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I must have blanked out during the speakers speech, because I only hear names.

"1st team" he says, "Peter Hayes and Drew Greglio"

Peter actually made it in.

"With Libero players Jamie Cox and Fernando Bergando"

The four players head up to the stage, smiling. Peter's face pisses me off. His smirk is stupid.

"The second team"

"Zeke Pedrad and Four" Four. Four. Four. Four made it in. Four is Tobias and Tobias is standing next to me. Tobias made it in. He smiles so widely that I can see his back teeth. He stands up, and walks to the stage. "With Libero Players Derek Santiago and Asher Pyramid"  
Uriah and Will didn't make it. If they're unsatisfied, they don't show it. I take a photo of him with my phone, and smile so hard my jaw hurts.

"I now present to you the men's beach volleyball players for this year's Olympics!" The crowd goes crazy and wild, yelling and screaming out the new USA volleyball players' names. We both made it.

We both have chance.

**~ :D I know! So happy! Anyways, this is a page break~ **

At a party afterwards, with loud music booming, and strobe lights blinding my vision, I attempt to dance. I'm too young to drink, and all my friends are somewhere here, I just can't find them. After Christina dressed me up in a tight black button-up shirt, and black jeggings, and put my hair in a French braid where I didn't feel comfortable at all, she just leaves me as soon as we arrive. There's nothing to do but dance.

I am alone, or at least until I finally find Tobias. He is with Zeke, talking. He doesn't seem drunk at all, and for that, I am grateful.

"Four, can we go?" I ask.

" How about we, dance, then we go"

I nod, "Dance, then we'll go"

"Whatever, _mom" _he teases. I chuckle, "Whatever, I'll be back" I walk away , swaying my hips, just slightly.

"Nice dress, by the way" Tobias remarks.

I smile to myself and walk to get a Coke.

**~TIMESKIP~**

After the party, Tobias and I head home. By home, I mean Tobias' place. When we entered the empty elevator, and wrap my arms around me, and give a warm hug to him, and he hugs back. I quickly give him a peck on the jaw, and say, "You did an amazing job, Tobias"

"I know" he smiles into my hair, "You helped me out; those encouraging words before the tryouts motivated me to try harder"

I smile, "I knew they would" I pause, "I love you Tobias"

"I love you, too" he says. The elevator door opens, to reveal an empty floor. He keeps an arm wrapped around me, while we walk to his room.

He reaches for his room key in his back left pocket, but I see his room key sticking out his other pocket. I reach into his pocket, and he jumps a little, while I pull the room key from his pocket, "Looking for these?" I ask.

"I was going to look there next" he says.

"Sure, honey, whatever you want to believe" I swipe the card and enter, and I place the card on the dresser.

Tobias twists me around, and presses his lips to mine, and I am shocked at first. But I kiss back, and he wraps his arms around me, and my hands find his belt loops. He pulls me closer. I want to laugh. If I was still nine, I would've never guessed we would be kissing like this.

After stepping back, my back knocks into the wall. His lips graze my jaw, and I feel the absence of his lips on mine. His lips find his way to my neck, and I smile. I'm ticklish, and this is tickling me. Surprising myself, I jump onto his, my legs wrapping around him. My brain did that as if on instinct.

I must not be heavy, because he carries me towards the bed as if it was no hassle. He lays me own gently on the bed, kissing my neck again.

He is basically on top of me, as his hands find the buttons of my shirt. He unbuttons the first, then second, then third, until it reveals my black lace bra.

He throws the shirt aside, staring at my face, not my chest.

I basically tear off his shirt, and I see flames as a tattoo on his ribcage. I reach out for his tattoo, but his hand catches me, "I'll tell you later, okay?" I nod.

He presses his lips to mine again, his tongue trying to get every inch of me marked as his.

That's when I lose it. I need him. I want him. I want this.

I really do.

And when I wake up in the morning I know I won't regret it.

***Cough* they DID do it. *cough* They did the deed…..**

**I didn't review this for grammar mistakes because I my mom is REALLY MAD at me for eing on the computer, and she thinks I'm not doing school work. But technically I'm doing both…**

**Sorry for being MIA for like a week! I've been busy with school. My Journalism HW was due tis week, and I had like a 1000 word story, and my partner ditched me. Anyways, off to fold my laundry! **

**~Isi~**


End file.
